Une place dans ta vie
by styvane
Summary: Après le décès de Ginny, Harry élève seul son fils. Toujours amoureux d'elle, il refuse de refaire sa vie ou d'envisager d'ouvrir son coeur à nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire si.

Ce sera une histoire entre homme, vous voilà prévenus !

**Quelques infos concernant l'histoire :**

**Harry** et** Ginny** étaient ensemble depuis 1998 et s'étaient mariés en 2001.

**Hermione** et **Ron** sont ensemble depuis 1998 et se sont mariés en 2002.

**Raphaë**l est né en septembre 2004.

**Ginny** meurt le 06 avril 2005 pendant une de ses missions, elle était auror. **Raphaël** a alors 7 mois.

**CHAPITRE 1**

**08 Avril 2007**

- Voilà, finissait Harry, tu sais tout mon cœur. Tu me manques, Raphaël m'a demandé une photo de toi et il dort avec. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend vraiment la situation.

- Tu viens, fit Ron en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Elle me manque trop, pleura Harry.

- Elle nous manque aussi.

- Si Raph n'était pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

- Tu continuerais à vivre Harry parce que c'est-ce que Ginny aurait voulu pour toi, que tu rencontres du monde et que tu refasses ta vie.

- Arrête avec ça ! S'énerva Harry, ne parle pas de ça sur sa tombe tu veux.

- Désolé mais j'ai raison, Raphaël a besoin que tu avances.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous l'avez oublié et rayé de vos vies, que c'est la même chose pour moi. Je l'aime tu comprends ! Je l'aime et elle n'est plus là.

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, il transplana au Square Grimmaurd, où Hermione attendait son retour en jouant les nounous auprès de son fils de 2 ans ½.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés, soupira Hermione en voyant sa tête.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Bon je vais aller ramasser les morceaux.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire Harry. Ron souffre de la perte de sa sœur, mais il a fait le choix d'avancer pour sa famille, pour lui et pour elle, ajouta-t-elle en posant la main sur son gros ventre.

- Raphaël a été sage ?

- C'est un vrai petit ange. Vous avez de la chance de vous avoir.

- Je le sais. Je passerai voir Ron demain pour m'excuser, enfin s'il accepte.

- Tu sais bien qu'il te pardonne toujours tout, mais pas moi ! Alors fait gaffe parce que super héros ou pas si tu continues tu auras affaire à moi, compris ?

- Merci d'être là Hermione.

- Viens, fit-elle en l'attirant à elle, tu as de la chance que les hormones me rendent compréhensive.

- Donc j'ai encore deux mois de sursis !

- J'espère moins, soupira-t-elle, je n'en peux plus.

Hermione repartie chez elle et Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul avec son fils.

Cela faisait deux ans aujourd'hui que Ginny les avait quittés. Raphaël avait alors 7 mois et il était le seul parent qu'il avait connu, car Harry, n'avait pas refait sa vie, ni fait partager l'intimité de son foyer avec qui que ce soit d'autre, à part Ron et Hermione.

- Papa, as vu maman ?

- Non mon ange, mais je lui ai parlé.

- De moi ?

- Oui, de toi, de moi.

- Je peux voir ?

- Non, maman est dans le ciel on en a déjà parlé.

- Dans les nuages ?

- Oui, tout là-haut. Tu as été sage avec Marraine ?  
>- Oui, le bébé a bougé dans son ventre.<p>

- Et tu l'as senti ?

- Oui, je pourrai jouer avec ?

- Quand il sera plus grand.

- C'est quand ?

- Pas maintenant, tu as faim ?

- Ouiiii, veux des nouilles.

- Encore, souffla Harry.

- J'aime les nouilles papa.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

Après avoir douché son fils et lui avoir raconté une histoire pour l'endormir, Harry s'écroula dans son canapé.

Chaque année à cette époque, le souvenir de Ginny venait le hanter. Il se demandait comment faisaient les autres pour continuer, pour refaire leur vie. Comment pouvaient-ils oublier ceux qui avaient fait partie de leur vie et arriver à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lui il n'avait pas réussi il n'avait même pas essayé. À plusieurs reprises Hermione avait organisé des dîners ou était convié d'autres personnes, en particuliers des femmes jeunes et célibataires.

Mais malgré les efforts de son amie, Harry avait toujours refusé de regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas remplacer Ginny, ni imposer de belle-mère de passage à son fils, de peur qu'il ne s'attache et souffre à son tour. Sans le vouloir, Raphaël était devenu la parade idéale pour Harry, en invoquant à chaque fois le bonheur de son fils.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas dupes, Ron et Hermione avaient renoncé à lui présenter leurs collègues ou connaissances. Harry s'enfonçait peu à peu dans sa solitude, restant chez lui à longueur de journée.

Après la guerre, il avait renoncé à devenir Auror, jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment tué de personne pendant la bataille finale. George lui avait alors proposé de l'aider au magasin et Harry avait accepté, mais depuis la mort de Ginny, il avait décidé de consacrer tout son temps à son fils et avait peu à peu délaissé son emploi à la boutique

Il avait de quoi faire vivre plusieurs générations de Potter, il ne lui était donc pas nécessaire de travailler pour subvenir à leur besoins.

**09 avril 2007**

Harry se réveilla dans le canapé et grimaça en se redressant. À 27 ans, il devenait trop vieux pour squatter autre chose que son lit. Raphaël arriva dans le salon et couru dans ses bras. Harry accusa le coup en grimaçant et grogna.

- Bobo papa ?

- Non mon ange, papa devient vieux.

- Tu joues avec moi ?

- Non, on va prendre un bon petit déjeuner et ensuite on ira chez marraine et parrain.

- Oui, cria l'enfant tapant dans ses mains.

Ils transplanèrent devant la porte d'une jolie petite maison et Harry dû porter Raph pour qu'il appuie sur la sonnette.

Ron arriva et Harry lui fit un sourire en coin, espérant qu'encore une fois, son ami lui pardonne son emportement.

- Entrez, sourit Ron en se reculant pour les laisser passer.

- Papa est vieux, lâcha Raphaël.

- Cela explique certaines choses, répondit Ron.

- On a le même âge Ron.

- Parrain est vieux, affirma Raphaël.

- Bonjour mon ange, fit Hermione.

- Bonjour marraine, bonjour bébé, fit il en faisant un bisou sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser, soupira Harry.

- Figure toi que je m'en doutais, tu reviens toujours le lendemain la queue entre les jambes.

- Je sais que je suis parfois très con.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, souffla Ron.

- Vous restez déjeuner avec nous, proposa Hermione.

- Oui papa, sautilla Raphaël.

- Ce gamin est monté sur ressorts, plaisanta Ron.

- Ne critique pas mon enfant on verra bien à quoi ressemblera ta fille. On reste Hermione merci.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, Ron et Harry montèrent les meubles de la future chambre du bébé et Hermione quant à elle, une fois que Raphaël s'endormit pour sa sieste, elle se plongea dans un livre de chirurgie Moldue. Médicomage depuis près de trois ans, elle tentait par tous les moyens, de faire connaître les techniques de guérisons Moldues à tous ses collègues sorciers. Elle était loin de faire l'unanimité auprès des anciens médecins, mais commençait à intéresser ses collègues plus jeunes qui ne voyaient eux, aucuns inconvénients à mélanger les deux pratiques tant que cela permettait d'améliorer la qualité de soins apporté au patient.

La soirée arriva et après le dîner, Ron insista pour qu'Harry l'accompagne prendre un verre dans un pub sur le chemin de traverse. Il devait y retrouver Blaise Zabini, devenu tout comme Ron, inspecteur de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection, au Ministère, sous les ordres d'Arthur.

Harry grommela, peu enclin à voir l'ancien Serpentard. Mais comme Ron semblait le considérer comme une personne gentille, drôle et intelligente, Harry plia et accepta l'invitation.

L'ambiance festive du pub, mit Harry mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré un endroit plus calme, plus en accord avec son humeur peu propice à la gaieté.

Cependant il fit bonne figure pour faire plaisir à Ron en se jurant que si prochaine sortie il y avait, c'est lui qui choisirait le pub.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers et Harry commanda une bierraubeurre sous le regard goguenard de Ron qui lui demanda un whisky pur feu.

- Fous toi de moi Weasley, j'ai un enfant à m'occuper moi, mais profite toi, d'ici quelques semaines tu ne pourras plus.

Ron perdit son sourire moqueur et se rembrunit en pensant que son ami avait raison, jamais Hermione n'accepterait qu'il boive dès lors que l'enfant serait né. Il regarda son verre et l'avala cul sec devant les yeux ébahis de Harry, qui se demandait si il tiendrait encore debout à la fin de la soirée.

Blaise arriva peu de temps après. Il fut surpris de voir Harry assit à leur table. Depuis 5 ans qu'il travaillait avec Ron, jamais encore il n'était venu à une de leur soirée beuverie.

Harry observa le métis qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard. Après la chute de Voldemort, tous avaient refait une septième années pour pouvoir avoir leur diplôme.

Les nombreux décès, le départ de beaucoup d'élèves et la guerre par elle-même, avait cette année-là, vu le rapprochement de la majorité des élèves. Beaucoup avaient combattus ensemble, sans se soucier de leur maison ou de la valeur de leur sang. Ils avaient donc gardé cette proximité, enfin pour la plupart.

Blaise qui avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, avait été l'un des premiers à venir manger à la table des Gryffons, incitant ainsi les autres à prendre exemple sur lui. Ainsi cette dernière année à Poudlard avait laissé dans le cœur de chacun de merveilleux souvenirs.

Blaise n'avait pas beaucoup changé au fil des années, il était resté mince et particulièrement beau. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il soit encore célibataire, pensa Harry en regardant sa main gauche dépourvue d'alliance.

- Tu sors enfin de ta tanière Potter.

- Hum, répondit celui-ci sans grande conviction.

- J'espère que cela ne sera pas la seule et unique fois, fit Ron.

- On verra.

- Finnigan va venir ? Demanda Blaise.

- Je pense que oui, tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ?

- Non, on n'a rien en commun, ça ne marcherait pas.

- Toi et Seamus ? Fit Harry surpris.

- T'emballes pas Potter, il ne se passe absolument rien.

- Mais t'aimerais bien, reprit Ron.

- Je ne veux pas une relation juste basée sur le sexe et je ne veux pas être un coup d'un soir.

- Parle lui, insista Ron.

- Il ne changera pas pour moi, il aime trop sa vie dissolue. Quand on parle du loup.

- Salut les mecs, fit Seamus en affichant son sourire charmeur.

- Salut, répondirent t ils tous.

- Vous avez repéré des mecs canons ?

- Seamus, râla Ron, tu viens juste d'arriver.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est toujours les plus beaux qui partent en premier.

- Merci, grimaça Blaise vexé.

- Tu refuses toujours quand un mec t'invite, répliqua Seamus.

- Il attend peut être le bon, fit Harry.

- Si tu sors de ta retraite pour dire des conneries Harry retournes y, fit Seamus.

- Ne l'agresse pas, grogna Ron.

- C'est vrai ce que je dis, ce n'est pas en restant le cul sur la banquette que le prince charmant va débarquer. Si tu ne provoques pas ta chance vieux, personne ne le fera à ta place. D'ailleurs je vous laisse pour le moment, je viens de repérer un beau petit blond.

- Il ne change pas, fit Harry en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Et toi Potter, quoi de neuf ? Demanda Blaise.

- Pas grand-chose, la vie continue et j'élève du mieux possible mon fils.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

- Seul si, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

- Ça fait deux ans ?

- Oui, le temps passe vite.

- C'est bien que tu sortes un peu.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Drago ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, il est rentré hier, il devrait passer ce soir.

- Il était où ? Interrogea Harry.

- Aux USA, il gère comme il peut les affaires de son père. Il se débrouille bien.

- Il a ça dans le sang, entre autre, répliqua Harry.

- Si tu es là pour le vanner sur son père ou sur ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre, tu peux foutre le camp Harry.

- Pour qui tu me prends Blaise ? Je sais qu'il était espion pour l'Ordre, je sais que j'ai douté de lui et crois-moi après six ans de haine commune c'était un peu justifié. Mais j'ai su reconnaître mes erreurs et lui accorder ma confiance.

- Alors arrête avec tes insinuations à peine voilées.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en venant ici, fit Harry en se levant, je m'en vais.

- Déjà Potter, fit une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Oui, bonne soirée à tous.

- Attends Harry, le rattrapa Ron, reste s'il te plait.

- Tu l'as entendu l'autre !

- Il défend son ami, tout comme je le ferais pour toi. Aller vient.

- Raphaël doit avoir besoin de moi.

- Il est avec Hermione qui se fait une joie de pouvoir pouponner alors ne te sers pas de ton fils pour nous fuir.

- À la moindre remarque je m'en vais Ron.

- D'accord, souffla celui-ci.

Ils regagnèrent la table où Drago et un mec brun avaient, à leur tour, pris place. Mal à l'aise à cause de sa réaction qu'il savait exagérée, Harry s'installa en silence et les écouta parler entre eux. Alors qu'il jouait avec son verre, un coup de coude de Ron dans les côtes le fit réagir.

- Hein !

- Désolé de te réveiller Potter, ricana Drago, je te demandais si tu allais bien.

- Oui, merci et toi ?

- Tout va pour le mieux.

- Ravi pour toi, sourit Harry.

- Je te présente Gregory, il est Medicomage à Ste Mangouste.

- Tu travailles avec Hermione ?

- Non, je la connais mais on n'est pas dans le même service.

- Il est en pédiatrie, fit fièrement Drago en l'embrassant.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Oui Potter, un problème ?

- Non, je ne savais pas que tu étais gay toi aussi.

- Pourquoi tu l'es ?

- Non, rougis Harry, je parlais de Blaise et Seamus.

- Toujours au même point, fit Drago à Blaise.

- Oui, grogna le métis.

- Décide-toi.

- Décider quoi ? Fit Seamus qui arrivait.

- Blaise se meurt d'amour pour toi, sourit Drago.

- C'est ça, n'importe quoi, rétorqua Seamus, je dois lui faire autant d'effet qu'une gonzesse. Je vous laisse mon blond m'attend, bonne soirée.

Démoralisé, Blaise laissa sa tête tomber sur la table en grognant. Drago lui frotta le dos en murmurant des encouragements. Le métis releva la tête et regarda Harry tout sourire.

- Tu fais quoi Potter ?

- Comment ça ?

- T'as pas envie de t'envoyer en l'air ?

- Non et je ne suis pas gay.

- Tu sais rien n'est définitif dans la vie, sauf la mort.

Il ferma les yeux au même moment où il sortait l'ineptie, qui il savait, ferait du mal à Harry. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit que le brun avait les larmes aux yeux. Si Ron avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, aucun doute qu'il serait déjà Avada Kedavriser avant d'avoir pu dire ouf. Harry se leva et personne ne chercha à le retenir. Piteusement Blaise, murmura un ensemble de mot qui devait ressembler à des excuses mais dont personne ne comprit rien, au vu du faible niveau sonore de sa prononciation.

Harry transplana chez Ron et Hermione et récupéra son fils déjà endormit. Ne voulant pas s'expliquer avec Hermione, il essaya de faire bonne figure mais arrivé chez lui et une fois son fils dans son lit, il s'effondra en pleurs sur le sien, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

**10 avril 2007**

Des coups tapés à la porte, réveillèrent Harry. Il se leva rapidement avant qu'ils ne réveillent son fils. Alors que les coups pleuvaient encore contre le bois, Harry ouvrit la porte à toute volée. Devant lui se tenait Blaise, un sachet de viennoiseries dans les mains. Harry soupira et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Harry lui désigna une chaise.

- Qui t'a dit que j'habitais ici ?

- J'ai vécu un moment ici si tu te souviens bien, ce n'était pas dur à deviner.

- Tu veux du café ?

- Oui, merci. Tiens fit il en tendant le sachet de croissants.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Pour tenter de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier soir.

- Tu es tout excusé, soupira Harry.

- Je parle parfois plus vite que je ne pense, et je fini toujours par dire des conneries.

- Papa, fit une petite voix.

- Bonjour mon ange.

- C'est qui ?

- Salut bonhomme, je m'appelle Blaise et je suis un ami de ton papa, enfin j'espère que je le suis toujours.

- Salut, répondit le garçon, m'appelle Raphaël.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Raphaël, tu veux un croissant ?

- Oui, j'ai faim, dit-il en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son père.

- Il est beau, il te ressemble beaucoup on dirait un mini toi.

- Oui, il n'a pas grand-chose de Ginny, grimaça Harry.

- Blaise ?

- Oui Raphaël.

- T'es beau.

- Merci, fit Blaise embarrassé.

- Papa c'est ton amoureux ?

- Non, Raphaël, rigola Blaise tandis que Harry s'étouffait avec un morceau de croissant. On est juste des amis.

- Tu as fini de déjeuner ?

- Oui papa.

- Alors va jouer un peu, fit-t-il en le laissant glisser au sol. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a dit, rougit Harry.

- Pas moi, c'était marrant et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à imaginer qu'on puisse être ensemble.

- On est des hommes.

- Oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire et être gay n'est pas contre nature, c'est une façon de s'aimer différente de la traditionnelle.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Harry.

- Ça ne te pèse pas trop la solitude ?

- Qui te dit que je suis seul ?

- Si ton fils en arrive à imaginer qu'on puisse être ensemble, c'est que tu ne dois jamais ramener de femmes ici.

- Peut être que j'en vois à l'extérieur !

- Je sais de source sûre que non.

- Je vais tuer Ron, grogna Harry.

- Je sais que Ginny dois te manquer mais il faut peut-être que tu envisages de refaire ta vie.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Blaise, règle d'abord tes problèmes avec Seamus avant de donner des conseils.

- Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec Seamus, je l'aime bien et je serais prêt à tenter quelque chose avec lui mais il ne m'aimera jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il aime butiner à droite et à gauche, il n'est pas stable et pas prêt pour une vie à deux.

- Papa, hurla Raphaël.

Harry se leva brusquement et suivit de Blaise, il courut à l'étage d'où venait les pleurs de son fils. Il le trouva assis par terre près de sa table de nuit les mains ensanglantées. Il le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur son lit pour regarder ses blessures.

- Pas fait exprès, sanglotait le petit garçon, je voulais voir maman.

- Il a brisé le cadre, fit Blaise en ramassant les morceaux de verre qui composaient, auparavant, le cadre contenant la photo de Ginny, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa table de nuit depuis le décès de celle-ci.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon ange, papa changera le cadre.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement et revint avec une trousse de secours Moldue. Il en sortit des compresses et de quoi nettoyer les deux petites plaies minuscules, desquelles s'échappait un peu de sang.

- Je vais vous laisser, sourit Blaise.

- Merci pour ta venue, revient quand tu veux.

- Au revoir Raphaël, ajouta-t-il en embrassant le garçon sur le front.

- Au revoir, renifla-t-il.

- Tu crois que cela peut être un signe, fit Blaise en sortant de la chambre.

- Quoi ? Fit Harry surpris.

- Que le cadre se brise, c'est peut être le signe qu'il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Blaise, s'énerva-t-il.

- À plus tard, soupira Blaise.

Assis sur les genoux de son père, Raphaël sanglotait toujours alors que Harry regardait, hagard, les bris de verre et la photo de Ginny légèrement éraflée. Il se leva en emportant son fils et entreprit de le changer. Après un quart d'heure, il le laissa jouer et retourna dans sa chambre ramasser le verre. Il prit ce qu'il restait du cadre et le rangea soigneusement dans un de ses tiroirs. Les paroles de Blaise lui revenaient et commençaient à faire leur chemin. Peut-être avait-il trop longtemps pleuré sa femme, peut être devait-il envisager de refaire sa vie et permettre à son fils de pouvoir avoir un deuxième parent afin qu'il se sente mieux. Il sentit qu'on agrippait son pantalon et regarda son petit bout de chou les yeux écarquillés sur le point de pleurer.

- Papa pourquoi pleures ? Parce que j'ai cassé maman ?

- Non Raphaël, fit il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas fâché après toi.

- T'aime papa, fit-t-il en le prenant à cou.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, tu es tout ce que j'ai.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**16 avril 2007 (samedi)**

Une semaine venait de s'écouler et Harry n'avait revu personne à part Hermione et Ron, restant cloisonné dans sa maison, il réfléchissait à sa vie. Il était retourné sur la tombe de Ginny, la recherche de réponses à des questions muettes, face à une pierre tombale. Raphaël s'était remis de ses petits bobos et avait quelques fois réclamé Blaise.

À nouveau il avait accepté, non sans avoir dû supporter les relances continuelles de Ron, de sortir avec lui pour une nouvelle soirée dans le même pub que la semaine d'avant. Blaise discutait avec Seamus quand ils arrivèrent. Craignant de les déranger, ils avaient bifurqué vers une autre table et commandé, chacun un whisky pur feu.

Silencieux tous les deux, Harry fixait la porte et remarquait que chaque couple qui pénétrait l'établissement était du même sexe. De plus certains mecs présents ce soir, semblaient pousser au maximum leur côté féminin et certains se dandinaient exagérément.

- Ron, c'est un pub gay ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non pour rien.

- Ça te gêne ?

- Non pas vraiment, je n'avais pas remarqué la dernière fois c'est tout.

- La majorité des copains est gay et célibataire et cela rassure Mione de savoir que je ne risque pas de rencontrer des filles canons.

- Et tu espères que je trouve quelqu'un ici ?

- Non, pour le moment il faut juste que tu sortes un peu et que tu voies du monde avant de sentir le renfermé. Pourquoi tu serais intéressé ?

- Pas que je sache, j'ai toujours préféré les filles.

- Comment tu le trouves lui ? Fit Ron en désignant un brun près du bar.

- Un peu trop efféminé, grimaça Harry.

- Ben moi j'aime bien, fit Seamus, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu vers nous ?

- On voulait vous laisser tranquille, fit Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

- On pensait que… non laisse tomber, ajouta-t-il alors que Blaise lui faisait les gros yeux.

- Asseyez-vous proposa Harry.

- Juste un instant alors, après je vais en boite, ajouta Seamus.

- Tu sors tous les week-end ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, je profite de ce qui me reste de jeunesse et de mon corps encore svelte, pour draguer.

- Il collectionne, fit Blaise amer.

- Personne ne t'empêche de faire pareil.

- Non merci, moi me taper le premier venu c'est pas dans mes objectifs.

- Tant pis pour toi, donc tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Non.

- Harry, Ron ?

- Non, je ne dois pas rentrer tard, prétexta Harry.

- Et moi les boites Gay, ajouta Ron en grimaçant.

- Salut, à la semaine prochaine.

- Tu as passé une bonne semaine Harry ? Demanda Blaise.

- Oui, si on veut.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Blaise il rentra un peu dans les détails.

- Je vis seul avec un enfant de deux ans et demi, donc niveau conversation je suis un peu limité et comme je n'ai plus de travail je tourne en rond.

- Pourquoi tu ne retravailles pas avec George ? Fit Ron, il serait ravi de te revoir.

- Et je fais quoi de mon fils ?

- Fait le garder ! Les nounous c'est fait pour ça, intervint Blaise.

- J'ai du mal à me séparer de lui, sourit Harry.

- Je peux passer de temps en temps si tu veux, proposa Blaise, pour boire un café.

- Si tu veux, accepta Harry, Raph t'a réclamé cette semaine tu lui as beaucoup plu.

- C'est un chouette gosse, ses bobos vont mieux ?

- Oui, il s'en est remis rapidement.

- Et le cadre ?

- Je l'ai rangé.

- Quel cadre ? Tenta Ron se sentant un peu mit à l'écart de la conversation.

- Celui de Ginny dans ma chambre. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, se dépêcha de rajouter Harry.

- Il est temps Harry, tu as porté le deuil assez longtemps tu ne crois pas, fit Ron, et ce n'est pas la trahir, c'est juste avancer, vivre.

- Je vais rentrer, j'ai promis à Raphaël de lui raconter une histoire avant qu'il s'endorme.

- À demain, fit Ron, tu viens toujours manger ?

- Oui, à demain, à plus tard Blaise.

Ils le regardèrent partir et Ron s'attarda sur la mine déçue qu'affichait Blaise.

- Tu sais qu'il est hétéro et fragile.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est dommage, vous iriez bien ensemble.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, tu cherches une personne stable et posée, et lui il lui faudrait quelqu'un de différent de ce qu'il a déjà connu. Tu fais quoi demain midi ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Tu déjeunes chez nous.

- Ah ! Ok.

- À demain Blaise et fais toi beau.

- Salut Ron.

**17 avril 2007 (dimanche)**

- Dépêche-toi Raphaël il est déjà presque midi.

- Veux mon camion.

- Accio camion, râla Harry. Tiens le voilà.

- Fort papa, applaudit Raphaël.

- Allez viens, accroche-toi à moi très fort.

Ils transplanèrent devant la maisonnette et Harry se plia de nouveau, au rituel de la sonnette en portant son fils jusqu'à ce que celui-ci appuie dessus.

Ron apparut souriant et Harry le trouva de trop bonne humeur. Sans poser de question, il entra et défis leurs manteaux. Raphaël couru et des cris de joie interpellèrent Harry. Quand il fit son entrée dans le salon, il trouva son fils assis sur les genoux de Blaise. Il embrassa Hermione et serra la main du métis avant de prendre place à son tour dans un des deux fauteuils.

- Vous buvez quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Une bierraubeurre, firent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais invité, fit Harry à Blaise.

- Ron m'a invité hier soir après ton départ, fit Blaise gêné.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, le rassura Harry.

- Tu joues au camion Blaise, demanda Raph en brandissant son engin.

- Raphaël, ne le dérange pas-tu veux.

- Tu ne me déranges pas poussin, fit Blaise à l'intention de Raphaël, montre-moi ton joli camion.

- Tiens, fit Ron en lui donnant son verre, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux.

- Je sais à quoi tu joues Ron et crois bien que cela m'énerve.

- Je donne un coup de pouce au destin, fit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

- Pfff, souffla Hermione en arrivant de la cuisine et en s'affalant dans le fauteuil encore vacant.

- Va marraine.

- Oui, mon ange mais le bébé est très encombrant et très lourd.

- Je vais en cuisine amour, fit Ron, repose-toi un peu.

- Merci, tu es un ange.

- Ça vous dirait de venir manger chez moi demain ? Proposa Harry.

- Tu as bien dis chez toi, ricana Hermione.

- Ben oui, rougit Harry, je mange toujours chez vous et je ne vous invite jamais.

- Tu sais cuisiner ? Demanda Blaise.

- Je me débrouille, sourit Harry.

- Je veux bien et je pense que Ron n'y verra aucune objection.

- Blaise ?

- Moi aussi ?

- Oui, sauf si tu as mieux à faire.

- Non non, je serais ravi de venir.

Harry repartit de bonne heure afin de faire quelques courses pour le repas du lendemain. Un peu perdu devant le rayon des légumes, il se résigna à prendre uniquement ceux qu'il savait cuisiner, c'est-à-dire des pommes de terre, il ne voulait pas pour une première invitation, innover, et se retrouver avec des plats immangeables. Un rosbif, de la salade et de la glace complétèrent le menu, certes basique mais qui serait forcément pas mauvais, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si il avait quelqu'un à impressionner. Il avait pendant un instant, pensé à inviter Seamus pour faire plaisir à Blaise, mais il doutait que ce genre de soirée où le seul gibier serait celui dans son assiette l'intéresse. De plus, il ne voulait pas mettre Blaise dans l'embarras si Seamus se mettait à lui parler de ses conquêtes.

**18 avril 2007 (lundi)**

Il se leva de bonheur afin de ranger un peu la maison. Avoir un enfant avait des avantages mais aussi certains inconvénients, surtout quand celui-ci croulait sous les jouets et qu'il les laissait traîner partout où il passait. Il avait bien tenté de lui apprendre à les ranger, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il était encore trop petit pour assimiler le concept de "tu sors un jouet seulement si tu le ranges". Heureusement la magie existait, il plaignait de tout cœur les moldus qui avaient plusieurs enfants. Le ménage lui prit pas loin d'une heure et il se promit d'y réfléchir à deux fois, la prochaine fois qu'il inviterait du monde. Raphaël se leva tard et râla lorsque son petit déjeuner tarda à lui être servit, Harry soupira et prépara son chocolat avec ses biscuits préférés, ceux en forme de boucliers de chevaliers. Il le regarda manger en souriant, dans son petit pyjama rouge et les cheveux en pétard, il se revoyait tout petit, peut-être pas aussi jeune, mais il était indéniable qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément.

Après avoir avalé un gorgeon de lait et croqué dans trois biscuits sans les avoir terminés, il décréta qu'il n'avait plus faim et Harry le conduisit dans sa chambre pour l'habiller. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'était mis en tête de mettre son costume de chevalier et Harry dut batailler pour finalement céder face à la moue boudeuse devant laquelle il ne savait pas résister. Ils ressortirent ensemble et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, en le regardant galoper comme s'il était sur un cheval.

Blaise arriva le premier, accompagné d'une bonne bouteille de vin moldue.

- Tu consommes moldu ?

- Ça m'arrive, rit-t-il, j'aime ce qui est bon et si c'est moldu ça ne me dérange pas.

- Je suis surpris, agréablement surpris, rectifia-t-il.

- Bonjour Blaise.

- Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Un chevalier.

- Oui, fit Raphaël en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Il semblerait qu'il t'ait adopté, sourit Harry.

- C'est réciproque, il est adorable.

- Installe toi, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas encore là.

- Tu veux un coup de main pour faire quelque chose ?

- Il faut éplucher les patates, fit Harry en lui tendant un couteau.

- Sans magie !

- À la façon moldue, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider, fit Harry en prenant lui aussi un couteau.

- Moi aussi, demanda Raphaël.

- Non mon ange c'est dangereux tu es trop petit.

- Pas petit, bouda-t-il.

- Ton père à raison, intervint Blaise et puis les chevaliers ils ne font pas la cuisine ils défendent les princesses.

- Voui, cria l'enfant en repartant au galop.

- Il est drôle, ricana Blaise.

- Tu sais y faire avec les enfants.

- Pourtant c'est le premier que je vois. Non, reprit-t-il en riant, j'en ai déjà vu mais c'est le premier avec lequel je me sente proche.

Harry ricana mais ne répondit rien, on toqua à la porte et Raphaël couru ouvrir. Hermione et Ron apparurent et les regardèrent surpris en train d'éplucher les pommes de terre.

- Salut, fit Ron, on dirait un petit couple.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, ajouta Hermione.

Harry se mit à rougir et Blaise hocha la tête de mécontentement. Heureusement Raphaël détourna rapidement la conversation en demandant à Hermione de bien vouloir être sa princesse. La jeune femme accepta et malgré son état, elle se plia volontiers aux demandes du garçon. Ron proposa son aide et Harry lui tendit son couteau, prétextant qu'il devait mettre la table.

Enfin seul Ron questionna Blaise.

- Alors ça en est où ?

- Nulle part, il est gentil avec moi et je l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Ah !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je l'allonge sur le plan de travail.

- Non, quand même pas. Invite-le à sortir, au resto, au cinéma.

- Au parc, ajouta Blaise.

- Où ça ?

- Au parc, là où il y a des jeux pour les enfants, ça plaira à Raphaël et ça nous permettra de discuter pendant ce temps-là.

- Vous en êtes où les pipelettes ? Demanda Harry.

- Fini, fit Blaise.

- Moi je n'y arrive pas, grogna Ron.

- Normal tu tiens ton couteau à l'envers, regarde tu saignes. Tu n'es pas doué quand même.

Hermione arriva au même moment pour prendre en charge son grand blessé qui réclama une grande quantité de bisous pour soulager sa blessure.

Bien que simple, le repas plut beaucoup et Harry promit de les réinviter très bientôt. Blaise repartit le premier suivit de près par le couple.

**21 avril 2007 (jeudi)**

Alors qu'il redescendait d'avoir endormit Raphaël, Harry se prépara un café et se posa dans son canapé. Il commençait à trouver ses soirées tristes et dénuées d'intérêt. Seul au milieu de sa grande pièce austère, la vie lui semblait soudainement moche. Après une enfance malheureuse sans ses parents, puis les sept années passées à survivre à Voldemort et enfin le décès de sa femme, le bilan de sa vie était assez négatif. Son seul bonheur était son petit ange, sans lui il n'aurait pas eu le courage de se battre. Peut-être même que s'il n'était pas intervenu involontairement, il y a quelques années, aujourd'hui il serait mort. Quand Ginny l'avait abandonné, il avait fait bonne figure devant toute la famille Weasley en leur faisant croire qu'il tenait le coup. Mais en vérité, chaque jour, chaque heure était une longue agonie que même son bébé, qui avait à l'époque 7 mois, n'avait pu atténuer. Il avait alors tout prévu, il s'était procuré de la ciguë, un puissant poison, sur l'allée des embrumes, et après avoir désigné par testament, Ron et Hermione comme parents d'adoption pour son fils, il avait prévu d'avaler le contenu du flacon et de rejoindre sa femme. Or, il semblait que Raphaël en avait décidé autrement, car au moment de passer à l'acte, Hermione qui le gardait à ce moment-là, avait débarqué sans prévenir avec un Raphaël au bord de l'étouffement à force de pleurer. Il ne sut jamais si son fils avait ressenti qu'à cet instant là son père allait lui aussi l'abandonner, toujours est-il que, dès qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il s'était calmé aussitôt et lui avait souri. Il avait alors pleuré sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione qui avait sûrement dû penser qu'il était trop émotif concernant son fils. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et avait tenté d'oublier et il avait décidé d'être un père présent auprès de son fils afin de compenser le manque de sa mère.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**22 avril 2007 (vendredi)**

Après avoir déposé Raphaël chez Molly, qui était toujours ravie de pouvoir le garder, Harry se rendit au Ministère. Il n'y avait que très peu mit les pieds, surtout qu'après sa victoire contre Voldemort, il avait dû si rendre tous les deux jours, pour honorer des rendez-vous avec des dignitaires hauts placés et assister à toutes les remises de médailles. Il tenta de se faufiler sans se faire voir, car même après 9 ans, il provoquait toujours l'hystérie du fait de ses sorties peu nombreuses. Il ne croisa que Arthur, qui depuis était devenu le directeur de la section détection et confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection, au département de la justice magique, ou plus communément appelée la SDCFSOP. Si Arthur avait accepté ce poste comme étant la suite logique de son avancement, Molly elle, même si elle était très fière de son mari, n'était pas dupe sur le fait que sans la guerre et son ordre de Merlin, il serait toujours dans son petit bureau à rafistoler des objets Moldus.

Il trouva rapidement le bureau de Ron et fut ravi de l'y trouver. Celui-ci, l'accueillit chaleureusement, surpris de le voir sortir de chez lui et oser affronter tout ce que le Ministère pouvait compter de cire pompes. Il le fit asseoir et rangea rapidement le désordre amoncelé sur son bureau.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Envie de prendre l'air.

- Et la vraie raison ?

- Tu te souviens de tous les dîners que j'ai dû subir et ou à chaque fois vous me présentiez des femmes célibataires.

- Elles étaient juste là comme ça, mentit Ron.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous pourriez organiser à nouveau un dîner ?

- Pourquoi tu veux rencontrer quelqu'un ?

- J'ai bien réfléchi et je commence à me sentir seul.

- J'en parlerai à Mione, elle va se faire une joie de jouer les entremetteuses.

- Merci car ce n'est pas évident pour moi de rencontrer du monde. Ton boulot à l'air sympa.

- Ça va, je fais équipe avec Blaise alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Il est adorable, sourit Harry.

- Seulement adorable ?

- Non Ron, c'est un bel homme, bien foutu, avec un bon boulot et sûrement de bons revenus et il aime beaucoup mon fils qui le lui rend bien. Mais c'est un ami, juste ça. Je ne suis pas homo, j'aime les femmes avec des seins et tout ce qui va avec.

Un bruit de raclement de gorge leur parvint et ils se retournèrent tous les deux, pour tomber sur un Blaise qui affichait un sourire forcé, l'air gêné.

- Désolé de vous déranger, mais ton père t'appelle Ron.

- Merci Blaise. Je te laisse Harry, je vois avec Hermione et je te tiens au courant.

- Merci Ron, ce n'est pas pressé non plus.

- Tu te promènes, sourit Blaise.

- Oui si on veut, tu as entendu notre conversation, fit Harry embarrassé.

- Oui, je ne voulais pas écouter, mais tu parlais fort et comme j'ai reconnu ta voix je voulais te saluer.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Ron s'est mis en tête qu'on ferait un parfait petit couple. Je suis désolé qu'il te mette dans une situation difficile vis-à-vis de moi, tu n'as besoin de personne pour trouver quelqu'un, de plus je ne suis pas gay et on est juste ami.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, j'ai l'habitude avec Ron il veut me caser avec tout le monde.

- Bien je suis ravi qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu entre nous, à plus tard Blaise.

- Salut Harry, au fait comment va Raphaël ?

- Bien, il est chez sa mamie, donc il doit être pourri gâté. Au revoir Blaise.

Il le regarda partir avec tristesse, si il s'était imaginé avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance avec lui, tous ces espoirs venaient de partir en fumée. Ron revint rapidement et lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

- Ron, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te mêler de mes affaires.

- Oui, je suis désolé que tu aies entendu notre échange.

- Pas autant que moi.

- Au moins tu sais à quoi t'en tenir.

- Et si je ne voulais pas savoir, si ça me plaisait qu'il y ait toujours un doute et si j'avais encore envie d'espérer. Maintenant c'est foutu, on va être gênés quand on sera ensemble et il se méfiera toujours de mes gestes ou de mes attentions envers lui, il croira toujours que je n'ai qu'en tête de le draguer.

- Je ne me mêlerai plus de rien, soupira Ron.

- Merci, répondit Blaise en quittant le bureau sans le regarder.

Ron s'affala dans son fauteuil et attrapa le premier dossier en haut de la pile, qui faisait pas loin de 30 centimètres. Après avoir feuilleté les trois premières pages sans comprendre un mot de ce qui était noté, il grogna en le rejetant sur son bureau et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Blaise et entra sans frapper, Blaise qui avait sursauté de surprise le vit arriver vers lui, légèrement en colère.

- Écoute moi bien Blaise, ne me mets pas tes échecs sur le dos tu veux, de nous deux ce n'est pas moi l'handicapé des sentiments. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de faire le premier pas pour montrer aux autres qu'ils t'intéressent. Tu te rends compte que cela fait quand même deux ans que tu cours après Seamus, sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Maintenant si tu veux Harry tu remues ton cul, tu l'invites, tu lui sautes dessus, mais bouge bordel. C'est compris ?

- Cinq sur cinq, t'as fini ?

- Oui, soupira Ron.

- Bien.

- C'est ça, à plus.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Soulagé d'avoir vidé son sac, Ron repartit se mettre au travail. Blaise de son côté, était resté figé dans son fauteuil. Ron n'avait pas tort, il passait sa vie à attendre la bonne occasion, le bon moment et finalement tout lui échappait, lui filait entre les doigts et il se contentait de vivre sa vie par procuration. Seulement si il n'avait pas réussi à intéresser un homo qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, comment allait-il bien pouvoir si prendre avec un hétéro qui il y a encore un quart d'heure lui faisait remarquer qu'il n'était pas intéressé par lui.

**24 avril 2007 (dimanche)**

Harry soupira, il avait bien fait semblant de ne pas entendre le volatile qui cognait à sa fenêtre, en pensant qu'il se lasserait et repartirait, mais le hibou avait toqué sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il décide enfin à sortir de son lit. Il était 7h30, il grogna, celui qui lui faisait parvenir ce courrier avait tout intérêt à le déranger pour une cause valable, sinon il lui ferait amèrement regretter.

Quand il reconnut le hibou de Hermione, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'en voulu d'avoir pensé égoïstement à son petit confort, car si cela se trouvait, la lettre lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle concernant le bébé et son état de santé. Il déchira l'enveloppe, lut rapidement le contenu de la lettre et fut rassuré par son contenu, à tel point, qu'il en oublia les menaces qu'il avait proférées un peu plus tôt.

_**Cher Harry, **_

_**Désolé de te prendre au saut du lit, mais Ron m'a fait part de ta demande et tu me connais, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. **_

_**Aussi une de mes collègues, a accepté de venir déjeuner avec nous, je compte donc sur ta présence. Molly accepte de garder Raphaël si cela t'arrange, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il rencontre n'importe qui.**_

_**Répond moi rapidement.**_

_**Bises à vous deux.**_

_**Hermione Weasley.**_

Il lâcha la lettre qui tomba sur le sol et il se frotta le visage, il se doutait qu'Hermione ferait vite, mais il avait au moins espéré qu'elle lui laisse un peu de répit, pour se préparer psychologiquement.

Il lui répondit brièvement par un OK, qui bien qu'expéditif, ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ses intentions.

Il resta au lit jusque 9 heures, bien qu'il fût incapable de se rendormir. Une petite tête brune fit bientôt son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte et une poignée de seconde plus tard, Raphaël se retrouvait blotti dans les bras de son père.

- Tu as bien dormis mon ange ?

- Oui, toi ?

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en lui caressant la tête, ça te dis de retourner manger chez mamie Molly ce midi ?

- Encore !

- Il y aura papy Arthur et tous ses trucs Moldus que tu aimes.

- Et toi ?

- Papa doit aller manger ailleurs.

- Où ailleurs ?

- Avec des grandes personnes et ça ne sera pas très amusant pour un petit garçon.

- Accord papa.

- Tu seras gentil mon ange.

- Oui, toujours.

- J'en suis sûr.

Il arriva chez ses amis vers 11 heures 30, il voulait arriver le premier, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec ça. Bien qu'il tentait de le cacher, il était nerveux et hésitait grandement entre rester et partir en courant en prétextant un mal soudain.

Il avait fait des efforts dans sa tenue en mettant une chemise neuve qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'étrenner et une veste dont il avait totalement oublié l'existence, avant qu'il ne fouille dans son armoire à la recherche de quelque chose de convenable à se mettre. Son stress grimpait à tout allure et il avait l'impression d'avoir 15 ans et de se rendre à un premier rendez-vous.

Hermione l'avait détaillé du pied à la tête, dès son entrée dans leur salon, cherchant sûrement la faute de goût qui ferait de lui, un éternel célibataire incapable de se mettre en valeur pour plaire. Le sourire qu'elle afficha le rassura et le ragaillardit, contrairement à Molly, qui elle aussi un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, n'avait pas loupé de l'observer comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Il avait remarqué son petit sourire et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Même si Molly n'avait jamais protesté quand tout le monde le poussait à refaire sa vie, il ne pouvait oublier, qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de remarque favorable en ce sens.

Assis depuis 15 minutes dans le canapé en cuir usé, Harry réfléchissait aux conséquences de son acte. Une partie de lui en avait marre de la solitude qui commençait à le peser et rêvait d'un corps à serrer et à aimer et de l'autre, il y avait la petite vie tranquille qu'il avait réussi à bâtir seul depuis le décès de Ginny et qui tournait essentiellement autour de son fils, à qui il venait de consacrer 2 années de sa vie. Ils se suffisaient à eux seuls et il craignait de voir quelqu'un d'autre s'immiscer entre eux et briser cette harmonie.

La sonnette retentit et Hermione se précipita pour ouvrir. Ron assit face à lui, lui lançait un sourire d'encouragement bien qu'il semblait presque aussi nerveux que lui.

Un rire cristallin leur parvint et Harry le détesta immédiatement tant il semblait sonner faux.

Hermione arriva, suivit d'une blonde dont la couleur de cheveux lui fit aussitôt penser à Drago. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler et le premier mot qui lui passa par la tête la concernant fut toc. Tout semblait faux chez elle, ses cheveux trop blonds, ses cils trop fournis, ses ongles trop longs.

Il se leva pour la saluer et alors qu'il lui tendait la main, il entendit à nouveau ce rire strident et elle se précipita pour une accolade. Elle lui claqua une bise sur chaque joue, sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, quand elle se recula un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la seule chose à laquelle Harry pensa, c'était qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle ait la main plus légère sur le parfum.

Ils burent l'apéro et il resta silencieux. Heureusement il pouvait compter sur Hermione pour meubler le silence et pour détendre l'atmosphère. Après qu'elle est répété 3 fois à son amie, Marta, à quel point il pouvait être timide, Harry soupira et prit enfin la parole.

- Alors comme ça vous travaillez avec Hermione ?

- Oui, susurra-t-elle, nous faisons équipe parfois.

- Hum, répondit Harry.

- Et vous ?

- Je ne fais rien.

- Pardon ?

- J'élève mon fils, je suis père au foyer en quelque sorte.

- Ah d'accord, sourit-elle. Votre fils à quel âge ?

- 2 ans et Sept mois.

- Ah ! Et vous êtes séparés en bons termes avec votre femme ?

- Non, grogna Harry en regardant Hermione.

- Je te l'ai dit Marta elle est décédée, fit Hermione gênée.

- Ah oui ! Suis-je bête, fit elle en tapant sa main et ses faux ongles sur son front.

- Nous passons à table, proposa Hermione.

- Oui, fit Ron affamé mais qui souhaitait surtout que le repas se termine au plus vite, pour que la jeune femme s'en aille.

- Harry, tu peux me donner un coup de main ?

- Avec plaisir, fit-t-il en la suivant.

- Je suis désolé Harry, grimaça-t-elle, je ne savais pas qu'elle était comme ça.

Devant l'air surpris d'Harry elle continua.

- Nous devons être "normaux" au travail, sans artifices je veux dire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme elle est là.

- On dirait une poule, fit Harry. Tout ce maquillage et ses vêtements aussi. J'aime les femmes simples, sans tous ces artifices.

- Je le sais et crois bien que je le regrette, je choisirai mieux la prochaine fois.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait une prochaine fois.

- Laisse-moi une autre chance s'il te plait.

- On verra, soupira Harry.

Comme il s'y attendait le repas fut un calvaire, il dû supporter les œillades de la jeune femme et il y répondit à chaque fois par un sourire, ne voulant pas se montrer rustre, mais il espérait qu'elle ne les prenne pas pour des encouragements.

Vers 14 heures Marta repartit et Harry s'affala dans le canapé, enfin soulagé de la voir disparaître de son champ de vision. Ron fit de même et ne put s'empêcher de rire en se fichant d'Harry. Hermione pesta pour défendre sa collègue et se rangea finalement à l'avis général en riant à son tour.

Harry récupéra son fils et dû accepter un dîner familial pour le lendemain midi, plus pour faire plaisir à Molly qu'autre chose. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la compagnie des Weasley, il les avaient toujours considéré comme étant sa famille et encore plus quand il avait épousé Ginny, mais être parmi eux, ne faisait qu'accentuer encore plus, le manque de sa femme auprès de lui.

Ils passèrent la soirée tous les deux et Harry savoura chaque instants, comme si ils étaient annonciateurs d'un changement proche.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**31 avril (samedi)**

En congé prénatal depuis la veille, Hermione lui avait déjà écrit deux fois pour lui donner le planning des deux prochains dimanches. Demain il devait rencontrer une dénommée Annelise et dimanche prochain une certaine Cameron. D'après ses dires, elles étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus "normal", Annelise était aidemage et Cameron secrétaire de son service.

Ron qui lui était passé chez lui, avait au vu du fiasco avec l'ancienne prétendante, proposé à Harry de l'emmener en boite pour qu'il drague lui-même.

Mais il avait refusé, il trouvait déjà les dîners éprouvants alors aller en boite pour collectionner des aventures d'un soir, cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

Il reçut une lettre vers 13 heures. Il ne reconnut pas le hibou qui toquait derrière la fenêtre et hésita à lui ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Il faillit jeter la lettre sans l'avoir ouvert, en pensant qu'il s'agissait peut être de Marta, mais il se rappela qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom et qu'elle ne savait pas non plus où il habitait.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et sourit en voyant l'expéditeur.

**Cher Harry, **

**Sans nouvelles de toi et de Raphaël, je voulais savoir si une promenade au parc et une glace vous tenteraient.**

**J'attends avec impatience ta réponse.**

**Blaise.**

- Raphaël, ça te dirait une promenade au parc.  
>- Oui papa veux bien.<p>

- Avec Blaise ?

- Vouiii, répondit-il surexcité.

- Ok, je lui réponds de passer nous chercher alors.

Le hibou repartit avec sa réponse et moins d'une demi-heure après, on toquait à sa porte.

Raphaël se rua pour ouvrir et reparut l'instant d'après chevauchant les épaules du métis.

- Bonjour Blaise, tu ne devrais pas céder à tous ses caprices.

- C'est rien, sourit Blaise.

- Je prends nos manteaux et on y va.

- Descends bonhomme, ton père va te mettre ton manteau. Tu es content de venir te promener ?

- Oui, y a un botoggan ?

- Un toboggan, rigola Blaise, oui, il y a aussi une balançoire et plein d'autres trucs.

- Tiens Raph, donne ton bras. On est prêt !

- On transplane, vous me donnez la main.

- Oui, fit Harry en rougissant au contact de ses doigts enlaçant les siens.

- C'est parti, sourit Blaise qui avait remarqué, avec joie, le trouble d'Harry.

Ils arrivèrent près du parc, à l'abri de grands arbres. Après s'être assuré de ne pas avoir été repérés, ils marchèrent pour regagner le trottoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, Blaise et Harry se tenaient toujours la main. Ce n'est que quand Raphaël réclama les bras de son père qu'ils s'en aperçurent, Harry rougit de plus belle et Blaise essaya de contenir sa joie en lui faisant un grand sourire. Ils arrivèrent au parc et Raphaël se précipita vers le toboggan rouge. Blaise désigna un banc et ils s'installèrent pour veiller sur l'enfant.

- Merci d'être venus, fit Blaise.

- Merci d'avoir eu l'idée, Raphaël manque de ces sorties. Tu ferais un bon père.

- Ça malheureusement je ne le saurai jamais.

- Oh ! J'oubliais.

- Et comme l'adoption ne sera jamais légalisé pour les homos je ne connaîtrai jamais ce bonheur.

- C'est dégueulasse, râla Harry, c'est comme si sans Ginny on ne m'avait pas laissé mon fils sous prétexte qu'il n'y ait pas de figure féminine à la maison.

- Les lois sont comme ça, on y peut rien, soupira Blaise.

- Tu as déjà essayé avec une fille ?

- Non, fit Blaise en affichant un air dégoûté.

- Fait pas une tête pareille, rigola Harry, tu pourrais aimer.

- Tu as déjà couché avec un mec ?

- Non, s'offusqua Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais aimer.

- T'as gagné, rit Harry. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme, il n'y a toujours eut que Ginny.

- C'est tout !

- J'ai flirté avec Cho Chang, mais ce n'était pas sérieux.

- Tu n'as eu que Ginny, fit Blaise dubitatif, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu restes autant attaché à elle.

- Elle est l'amour de ma vie.

- Était, précisa Blaise.

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis un peu perdu.

- Papa, viens à la balançoire.

- J'arrive mon ange.

Blaise les regarda avec un sourire attendrit, Raphaël riait aux éclats en demandant à Harry de le pousser plus fort. Harry regardait parfois dans sa direction et il se demandait quelles pensées pouvaient bien lui traverser la tête dans ces moments-là. Il lui souriait et Blaise sentait son cœur se gorger de tout un tas de sentiments qui lui faisaient presque tourner la tête. Quand Raphaël vint à sa rencontre pour se jeter dans ses bras, c'est tout naturellement qu'il le réceptionna et s'amusa à le soulever au-dessus de sa tête. Les rires de l'enfant, accompagnés du sourire de Harry le rendaient fou de joie et il ne cessait de s'extasier devant ce tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Après s'être promenés et avoir mangé une glace, Blaise les raccompagna et s'attarda un peu devant la porte d'Harry.

- Tu veux entrer ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, il vaut mieux pas, grimaça Blaise.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, au contraire tout était parfait.

- D'accord, répondit Harry soupçonneux.

- Si tu veux tout savoir je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser et je sais que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie, donc je préfère partir avant que tu ressentes le besoin de me repousser.

- Merci d'être prévenant avec moi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi.

- On peut se revoir quand même ?

- Oui, tant qu'entre nous ce sera clair et net, je n'y vois aucune objection.

- Merci, bon et bien merci.  
>- Non, merci à toi je n'ai jamais vu Raphaël aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui.<p>

- Prends soin de toi et de ton fils, au revoir.

Il transplana et Harry referma sa porte sur un drôle de sentiment. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir face à ce que lui avait dit Blaise. Déconcerté, il s'approcha de sa cheminée et contacta Ron.

- Ron, tu es là ?

- Oui, fit le rouquin en reposant une revue de Quidditch.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tu es seul ?

- Oui, Mione fait des courses pour notre repas de demain, tu viens toujours ?

- Oui bien sûr, je te contacte pour autre chose. C'est au sujet de Blaise, il est venu aujourd'hui et nous avons été au parc. Nous avons passé un bel après-midi, mais au moment de partir il m'a avoué qu'il voulait m'embrasser.

- Ah ! Et il ne l'a pas fait.

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je le repousse.

- Il ne veut pas perdre ton amitié, répondit Ron.

- C'est plutôt étrange comme attitude.

- Quoi ? Qu'il ait voulu t'embrasser ou qu'il ne l'ait pas fait ?

- Les deux je crois.

- Harry tu es mignon et tu plais énormément, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas le seul à vouloir t'embrasser et si il ne l'a pas fait c'est qu'il te respecte, il t'aime bien et il aime aussi Raphaël, il n'a pas voulu te blesser ou vous perdre.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, soupira Ron, je ne suis peut-être pas très fin mais toi tu décroches la palme de la naïveté parfois.

- Traite moi d'idiot tant que tu es.

- Idiot, imbécile, stupide, crétin, choisit celui qui te convient le mieux.

- C'est sympa d'avoir des amis compréhensifs.

- À demain vieux, j'espère qu'on n'aura pas encore à faire à une idiote.

- Comme cela on fera la paire, ricana Harry. Ça ne dérange pas si j'amène Raphaël ?

- Non pourquoi ? Maman ne peut pas le garder ?

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé, souffla Harry. Je sens qu'elle désapprouve que je veuille refaire ma vie, c'est dur aussi pour elle.

- C'est dur pour tout le monde, elle nous manque mais il faut avancer cela ne veut pas dire qu'on l'oubliera. Elle n'aurait pas aimé te savoir malheureux.

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, fit Harry, mais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, nous avons passé notre temps à nous disputer. Elle est morte alors que nous étions fâchés.

- Elle t'aimait plus que tout Harry, cela ne voulait sûrement rien dire pour elle.

- Peut-être, soupira Harry.

- Vous vous étiez disputé à quel sujet ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire par voie de cheminée, on en reparlera plus tard.

- Comme tu veux bonne soirée Harry.

- Bonsoir Ron.

**01 mai (dimanche)**

Harry arriva avec Raphaël, bien décidé à dire à Hermione qu'il avait fait une erreur et que ce déjeuner, serait le dernier auquel il viendrait.

La jeune femme sembla déçue, mais finalement pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé.

La dénommée Annelise arriva finalement et Harry fut agréablement surpris. Elle n'avait absolument aucuns points communs avec Marta, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette et il ne sut pas si elle avait été briefée par Hermione, mais elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

En plus d'être jolie, il apprécia son calme et sa patience avec Raphaël qui s'enticha rapidement de la jeune femme, au point de ne plus la quitter.

Après le déjeuner, qui s'étala sur les deux premières heures de l'après-midi, la jeune femme repartit et Harry, conquis, lui promis de la contacter dans le courant de la semaine. Il n'en revenait pas de son aisance avec la jeune femme, bavarder avec elle lui avait semblé si naturel, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Hermione ravie, chantonnait, tandis que Ron restait sur la réserve. Il avait apprécié la jeune femme lui aussi, mais après s'être fait des idées sur une possible relation entre Blaise et son meilleur ami, il avait un peu de mal à l'imaginer avec elle.

**05 mai (jeudi)**

Après s'être renseigné sur les horaires de travail de la jeune femme, auprès de Hermione, Harry c'était enfin décidé à l'inviter à dîner, non sans avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant deux jours. La jeune femme avait accepté sans hésitation et lui avait proposé le jeudi soir, car elle était de repos le lendemain. Après avoir déposé Raphaël chez Hermione, il la rejoignit à l'hôpital. Il se dirigea jusqu'au service où travaillait habituellement Hermione et tomba sur la jeune femme qui terminait sa journée. Après mes salutations d'usages, il redescendit dans le hall pour l'attendre, elle devait se changer et revêtir des habits de civil. Il patientait depuis quelques minutes, quand il fut interpellé.

- Bonjour Potter.

- Salut Malefoy, tu es souffrant ?

- Non, mon ami travail là, tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Ah si ! Gregory, c'est ça ?

- Oui et toi ?

- J'attends quelqu'un.

- Un rencard ?

- Oui, rougit Harry.

- Une femme ?

- Oui, je ne suis pas gay.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça tu sais.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

- Bonne soirée alors Potter.

- Merci toi aussi.

- Elle le sera, sourit-il.

Il le regarda partir et vit Annelise arriver en trottant, elle s'excusa de l'avoir fait attendre et il s'empressa de la rassurer, en lui disant qu'elle avait été plutôt rapide. Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle accepta et ils se rendirent au restaurant dans lequel il avait fait une réservation.

- Merci de m'avoir invité Harry.

- Merci d'avoir accepté, répondit-il.

- C'est ta première sortie ?

- Depuis ma femme, oui.

- Ça a dû être difficile pour toi.

- Oui et toi ?

- Je sors d'une longue histoire un peu chaotique avec une rupture assez difficile.

- Et tu te sens prête à construire autre chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu sembles différent de tous les hommes que je rencontre habituellement, généralement ils ne souhaitent qu'une chose c'est de me mettre dans leur lit.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, la rassura Harry.

- Tu es gentil et ton fils et adorable.

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour toi ?

- Que tu aies un enfant ? Non, ça ne me dérange pas. J'espère quand même un jour avoir les miens.

- Excusez-moi, les interrompit le serveur, tenez c'est la maison qui vous l'offre.

- Merci, fit Harry en regardant le seau à champagne et sa bouteille.

- C'est un honneur de vous recevoir Monsieur.

- Merci, répondit Harry gêné, mais on voudrait pouvoir dîner sans que tout le monde soit au courant de ma présence.

- Bien Monsieur, désolé du dérangement.

- Merci à vous, sourit Harry.

- Tu es une vedette ? Rigola la jeune femme.

- Si on veut, Hermione ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, juste quelques trucs banals, comme ton prénom, la couleur de tes magnifiques yeux et que tu étais veuf avec un enfant.

- Donc tu ne connais pas mon nom de famille ?

- Non, et c'est ?

- Potter, murmura-t-il.

- Comment ?

- Potter.

- Ah comme Harry Potter ! Oh Merlin c'est toi !

- Oui effectivement.

- Ben ça alors. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu.

- Ça change quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est juste irréel. Est-ce que par hasard tu connaîtrais un certain Théodore Nott ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- C'est mon ex, soupira-t-elle en triturant sa serviette.

Un long silence s'installa et Harry un peu perdu dans ses pensées, ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Quand il regarda le jeune femme, il vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

- J'ai toujours cru qu'il me mentait, fit Annelise, je l'ai traité de mytho. Il m'a dit qu'il avait combattu à tes côtés et je l'ai traité de menteur. Il disait vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Harry surpris par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il n'a pas voulu suivre les traces de son père et il nous a rejoint très vite, ce fut l'un des premiers. Il s'est battu, a été blessé à la jambe mais il n'a jamais abandonné. Il a été courageux et a refusé l'ordre de Merlin quand le Ministère a voulu le décorer.

- C'est pas vrai, se mit elle à pleurer.

- C'est-ce qui vous a séparé ?

- Oui, je suis trop conne, renifla-t-elle.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Oui. Tu crois qu'il arrivera à me pardonner ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il est fier et je pense que tu as dû le blesser en ne le croyant pas.

- Oh non, fit elle bruyamment attirant sur eux les regards des autres clients.

- Un problème Monsieur Potter ? Fit le serveur.

- Non merci, grimaça-t-il, viens partons.

- Ouiiii.

Arrivé chez lui après avoir déposé la jeune femme devant chez elle, Harry reprit son éternelle place dans son canapé. Raphaël passait la nuit chez ses amis et il ne voulait pas aller le réveiller. Il se servit un whisky et trinqua à l'échec de sa vie, avant de rire tout seul. Finalement, il était peut-être destiné à finir seul.

On frappa à sa porte et avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron apparut.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et l'air désolé qu'affichait Ron en plus du sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire de compassion, le firent rire à nouveau.

- Je te croyais anéanti, bougonna Ron.

- Tu es déjà au courant.

- Annelise pleurait dans notre cheminée quand je suis parti. Quelle histoire !

- Raphaël dors ?

- Oui, depuis longtemps.

- Tu veux un verre ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Accio verre, tiens, fit il après lui avoir servi une rasade de whisky.

- A la tienne vieux.

- Tu t'es toujours plains Ron, mais c'est toi qui a la meilleure vie de nous tous, tu as un boulot sympa, des collègues sympas, une maison sympa, des amis sympas, ajouta-t-il en se désignant, une femme sympa et bientôt une petite fille…

- Laisse-moi deviner, le coupa Ron, sympa ! Tu as bu combien de verres ?

- Un whisky et un gorgeon de champagne, avant que l'autre éclate en sanglots en plein resto.

- C'est quand même dingue ça, l'ex de Nott.

- Je suis destiné à rester tout seul, encore et toujours.

- Tu as Raphaël et nous.

- Mon fils a besoin de moi, mais dans 10 ans il me traitera de vieux con et vous il faudra bien un jour que vous coupiez le cordon pour vous consacrer à vous seuls, je suis un emmerdeur.

- Mais non, tout le monde t'aime.

- Non, soupira-t-il, tu sais que même Ginny elle ne m'aimait plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Elle aussi a fini par me détester.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Harry.

- Le jour où elle est morte, on s'est disputé et ce n'était pas la première fois, elle m'en voulait.

- Ça arrive qu'on se dispute dans un couple.

- Pas comme ça, elle ne me supportait plus, moi, mes idéaux, d'avoir des rêves différents des siens. Quand elle est tombée enceinte j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde. J'allais enfin avoir ma famille rien qu'à moi.

- Je m'en souviens, sourit Ron.

- Et Ginny tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour-là ?

Étonné, Ron hocha la tête négativement, s'attendant au pire.

- Qu'elle n'en voulait pas ! S'énerva Harry, elle ne voulait pas être enceinte, pas déjà. Elle voulait une carrière, une vie de femme, pas de mère. Elle a voulu avorter et j'ai dû la menacer de la quitter pour qu'elle le garde. À partir de ce moment-là tout c'est dégradé, j'ai pris sur moi, je l'ai aimé encore plus pour la soutenir, j'ai essayé d'être à la hauteur mais rien n'y a fait.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Fit Ron surpris.

- C'était notre vie, nos problèmes. Mais je crois que le pire est arrivé quand son patron a jugé qu'elle ne pouvait plus partir en mission à cause de son état. Elle s'est mise à me haïr en m'accusant d'être égoïste.

- On ne s'est rendu compte de rien, souffla Ron.

- Vous ne la voyiez presque plus à l'époque, quant à moi je faisais semblant d'être heureux

- Mais ça c'est quand même amélioré avec la naissance de Raphaël ?

- Non, jamais elle ne s'est levée pour un biberon la nuit. Elle a retravaillé trois semaines après, elle s'en fichait de notre enfant, tout ce qui comptait c'était son boulot.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, fit Ron.

- Et pourtant c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais pu la détester et je l'aime encore. Elle m'a donné la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, mon fils.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, on aurait pu t'aider, en parler ensemble.

- J'ai essayé, mais je crois que j'avais honte de ne pas être capable d'avoir la vie de famille à laquelle j'aspirais. J'ai toujours cru que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps. Dès qu'elle a retravaillé ça allait mieux puisqu'elle n'était pratiquement jamais là. Elle partait en mission toujours plus loin, toujours plus longtemps. Le jour où elle est morte on s'était disputés car je lui avait encore reproché de ne pas suffisamment s'occuper de notre fils. Je m'en suis voulu de sa mort, je suis sûr qu'à cause de notre dispute elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et qu'elle a été moins vigilante, c'est de ma faute.

- Non, ne dis pas ça, je suis désolé de n'avoir rien vu, grimaça Ron. Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ce soir ?

- Non, mais je veux bien sortir, j'ai besoin de voir du monde, de changer d'air.

- Je viens avec toi, je préviens Mione.

Ils retournèrent au pub gay, où ils étaient certains de retrouver leurs amis. Seamus était effectivement là, fidèle au poste. Assis seul sur une des banquettes rouges, il sirotait une bière le regard perdu dans le vague. Il sursauta quand ils s'approchèrent et que Ron lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Salut Seam, fit Ron, tu es tout seul ?

- Ah c'est vous les gars, non je suis avec Blaise.

- Il est là, fit Harry en le cherchant des yeux.

- Pas pour longtemps, il s'est trouvé un mec.

- Ah, fit Ron étonné.

- Étonnant ! Tiens le voilà.

- Salut les mecs, fit Blaise, voici Jérome.

- Non c'est Jérémy, répondit le petit blond qui l'accompagnait.

- Oui, je le sais.

- Tu as bu ? demanda Ron.

- Non maman.

- Menteur, rit Seamus.

- Et alors ?

- Alors rien, soupira Ron.

- Harry, déjà fini ton rencard ?

- Comment tu le sais ? Fit le concerné.

- Tout ce sait ici bas, tu viens Jordan on s'en va.

- C'est Jérémy, le reprit le blond.

- Soit à l'heure au boulot et en forme, cria Ron. Comment sait-t-il pour ton rendez-vous ?

- J'ai croisé Malefoy à l'hôpital, répondit Harry.

- Il est venu tout à l'heure, précisa Seamus, et maintenant que j'y pense, Blaise allait bien avant sa venue et ensuite il s'est mis à faire la gueule et à boire. Bon je vous laisse, fit-il en regardant sa montre.

- Déjà ! fit Ron.

- J'ai un avion dans 6 heures.

- Tu dors quand ? Plaisanta Ron.

- Quand je serai refroidi dans ma petite boite. Bonne nuit Harry à bientôt.

- Bon voyage. Tu vois dès que j'arrive tout le monde semble fuir.

- Je suis là moi, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que Blaise sorte avec quelqu'un juste après avoir appris que tu avais un rencard ce soir !

- Non, je n'ai même pas fait le rapprochement.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que tu es encore tout seul.

- De toute façon je ne suis pas gay Ron.

- Essaye !

- Ah non mais t'es marrant toi ! C'est facile à dire, s'énerva le brun, si il te plait tant que ça Blaise sort avec lui et ne me fais pas chier. Bonne nuit.

Ahuri, Ron le regarda partir, ou plutôt s'enfuir, du pub et soupira bruyamment. Harry toujours en colère, transplana jusqu'à chez lui et tout en maudissant le rouquin pour ses idées débiles. Après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit en laissant s'échapper quelques larmes.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**06 mai (vendredi)**

Un violent mal de crâne lui labourait le cerveau et la fatigue s'ajoutant, il avait de grosse difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Avachit sur son bureau et priant Merlin qu'aucun de ses supérieurs ne passe au même moment dans les couloirs, Blaise commençait vraiment à regretter d'avoir autant bu la veille. Un bruit abrutissant le tira de son état brumeux et il se rendit compte, que Ron l'observait du pas de sa porte un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres

- Bonjour Blaise.

- Salut Ron, grimaça-t-il

- Ah la gueule de bois ! C'est terrible.

- Fous-toi de moi.

- C'était quoi ton plan hier soir ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu étais jaloux, affirma-t-il.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Drago t'as dit pour le rendez-vous de Harry.

- Et alors, haussa-t-il les épaules.

- Il se trouve que c'est l'ex de Nott, du coup, ils ne se reverront pas.

- Je m'en fiche.

- C'est ça, c'est pourquoi tu as bu et que tu as embarqué le premier mec qui passait.

- J'ai largué le mec devant le bar hier soir, je suis rentré seul.

- Et ?

- Rien je voulais juste que tu le saches.

- Moi ou Harry.

- J'ai du travail donc si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille.

- Parce que tu es en état ! Tu aurais mieux fait de te faire porter pale.

- Non ça ira, la terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner pour moi.

- Ok, on déjeune ensemble ?

- Oui si tu veux.

- J'ai demandé au patron une pause de 2 heures et je comptais aller au resto.

- C'est cool d'être le fils du chef de service, ricana-t-il.

- Ça a certains avantages, sourit Ron.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai avaler grand-chose.

- On verra, on dit que l'appétit vient en mangeant.

Tout sourire Ron regagna son bureau et envoya un hibou, maintenant que Blaise avait dit oui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Harry de venir les rejoindre au restaurant, en omettant, bien sûr, la présence de son collègue.

Le hibou revint rapidement avec une réponse positive. Harry et Raphaël les rejoindraient vers 12 h 15. Ron jubila intérieurement, restait plus qu'à espérer que la sauce prenne entre ces deux idiots.

**O o o O**

11 heures 55 Ron et Blaise transplanaient sur le chemin de traverse, Ron stressait légèrement tandis que Blaise se remettait lentement de sa cuite à coup de potions anti-gueule de bois et anti-migraineuse. Le petit restaurant dans lequel ils allaient, était celui qui les accueillait habituellement quand ils fêtaient le bouclage d'une grosse affaire, la dernière en date remontait à 1 mois, quand ils avaient réussi à démanteler un réseau de fausses baguettes magiques. Il était chic, mais sans plus, on y mangeait bien et il avait le privilège d'avoir des box individuels où l'on pouvait y manger sans être dérangé par la clientèle, qui mangeait aux tables voisines.

- Bonjour Messieurs, fit l'hôtesse.

- Bonjour, nous avons une réservation au nom de Weasley.

- Oui, suivez-moi.

Ils passèrent dans le dédale des box, déjà occupés si l'on en jugeait par les panneaux fermés. L'hôtesse leur désigna un espace aux tentures rouges qui firent grimacer Blaise.

- Ça ne vous convient pas ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

- Ça ira très bien, sourit Ron alors que Blaise prenait place. Nous attendons deux personnes, chuchota Ron, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

- Je ferai le nécessaire Monsieur.

- Merci.

- J'ai déjà mal au crâne mais je crois que tout ce rouge va finir par me tuer.

- La prochaine fois tu boiras de l'eau.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, je vais peut-être déménager, avoua le métis.

- Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je n'arrive à rien ici, j'aime mon travail, mais ma vie …

- Parrain ! Blaise ! Les coupa Raphaël.

- Salut gaillard, où est ton père ?

- Il parle à la dame.

- Qu' est-ce qu'ils font là ? Demanda Blaise.

- Surprise, chuchota Ron.

- Salut Ron, fit Harry en passant le panneau qui servait de porte. Blaise !

- J'y suis pour rien, se défendit-il.

- Quoi ? Fit Ron, je voulais manger avec mes deux amis.

- Et moi, ajouta Raphaël.

- Toi aussi mon ange, fit Blaise.

- Faim papa.

- Moi aussi, sourit Harry mal à l'aise, mais avant on va aller te laver les mains.

- Je l'emmène, fit Ron déjà debout.

Comprenant où voulait en venir son ami, Harry soupira et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Ron attrapait déjà le petit garçon et s'enfuyait presque en courant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu venais, avoua Blaise.

- Ça t'ennuie si je suis là ?

- Non pourquoi ? Au contraire, enfin … je veux dire que … enfin cela ne me dérange pas.

- Ok, rigola Harry.

- Tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller. Tu as un copain, il a l'air d'être sympa.

- Oui, non, se rattrapa-t-il, oui il est sympa mais non ce n'est pas mon copain, jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne me plaisait pas tant que ça finalement. Et toi ton rendez-vous ?

- Rien de spécial, elle tenait encore à son ex Théodore Nott.

- Soirée de merde donc, grimaça-t-il.

- Peut-être pas finalement, sourit Harry.

- A y est papa, fit Raphaël en montrant ses mains.

- C'est bien mon fils, allez assied toi.

- Là ? fit-il en désignant la chaise à coté de Blaise.

- Non, cria presque Ron, viens à côté de moi, laisse papa s'asseoir là.

- Ron, râla Harry.

- Ben quoi ? Je veux déjeuner près de mon filleul, on se voit très peu tous les deux.

- Tu le vois presque tous les jours Ron.

- Il faut aussi lui apprendre que les derniers arrivés sont les derniers servit.

- Il a deux ans et demi, intervint Blaise, trouve une autre excuse.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et Ron fut heureux de constater qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, quand il s'agissait de se moquer de lui, c'était un bon début, même si c'était à ses dépens. Ron s'occupa beaucoup de Raphaël laissant ainsi ses deux amis discuter ensemble, il coupa sa viande, l'emmena aux toilettes et lui fit la conversation. Harry pas dupe, observait Ron du coin de l'œil et se demanda jusqu'où Ron serait prêt à aller pour réussir dans son entreprise.

**O o o O**

Ils se quittèrent vers 13 h 50 et Harry accepta à nouveau, d'aller au parc avec Blaise pour faire plaisir à Raphaël. Ron souriait, si maintenant le gamin se mettait à l'aider il arriverait peut être à les caser ensemble avant que Hermione accouche. Car connaissant sa femme, il était certain qu'il aurait moins de temps ensuite, pour se mêler de la vie de son ami.

Alors qu'il étudiait un dossier de trafic de tapis volant, strictement interdit en Grande Bretagne, Ron repensa à ce que lui avait dit Blaise. S'il déménageait, il pouvait dire au revoir au bonheur d'Harry, car il était certain qu'ils se complèteraient à merveille. Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un de gentil et qui l'accepterait avec un enfant à charge, Blaise lui, avait besoin de stabilité et de quelqu'un qui lui amène la sécurité et l'amour qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut. Mais que faire s'il avait vraiment prévu de partir ? Quels arguments pouvait-il mettre en avant ? Mis à part le faire espérer qu'un jour Harry le verrait enfin autrement que comme un ami, il ne voyait rien d'autre.

De son côté, Blaise totalement remit de sa cuite de la veille, soupirait en faisant le point sur sa vie. Il avait dit à Ron qu'il comptait partir. Il savait en les prononçant, que ces mots ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose car il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à partir loin d'ici. Personne ne l'attendait ailleurs de toute façon, ici il avait ses amis, son travail, un appart pas terrible mais il s'en contentait faute de mieux. Et il y avait Harry, il c'était tellement laissé aveugler par Seamus tous ces derniers mois, qu'il n'avait rien vu de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il c'était raccroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher et il avait failli louper Harry. C'est vrai que englué dans sa longue période de veuvage, il ne lui aurait guère laissé la chance de se faire une petite place dans sa vie, mais il aurait pu être plus présent. À défaut d'être un amant, il aurait pu être un meilleur ami et peut être un oncle de substitution pour le petit Raphaël.

Heureusement il pouvait compter sur Ron qui, même si lui tapait parfois sur le système et lui criait souvent dessus, plus par principe que par pure colère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant d'avoir pensé à les rapprocher, quand à cette idée de déjeuner, il avait dû se retenir en revenant au bureau pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le remercier.

Si son état physique ne lui avait pas pourri sa nuit et toute sa matinée, il aurait pu qualifier cette journée de meilleure journée du mois, voire de l'année.

Sans compter qu'il avait rendez-vous avec lui samedi après-midi, bon ce n'était pas un vrai rendez-vous d'amoureux, mais en leur présence il avait l'impression d'avoir encore mieux que ça, il avait presque une famille. Il soupira à nouveau, mais d'aise cette fois ci et il souhaitait plus que jamais que le week-end arrive.

- Blaise, demanda Ron à la porte de son bureau.

- Oui !

- Tu ne vas nulle part hein !

- Ben non, fit il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bien, t'as intérêt.

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, rassuré. Blaise rit de son attitude, c'est qu'il l'aimait son rouquin. Il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Sauf pour un Harry peut être.

**07 mai (samedi)**

Deux heure moins dix, Blaise patientait depuis déjà 5 minutes devant la porte de chez Harry. Prit dans sa frénésie, il avait transplané sans regarder l'heure, il prit donc la décision d'attendre sagement devant la porte, comme si de rien n'était. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était d'être aussi rapidement démasqué par un enfant de deux ans et demi, qui lui faisait de grands signes coucou derrière la baie vitrée.

- Bonjour Blaise, fit Harry en lui ouvrant la porte, entre.

- Je suis en avance.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un café si tu as.

- Viens, pose ta veste.

- Bonjour Blaise.

- Salut mon grand, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas que Harry entende.

Il sortit un petit paquet de la poche intérieur de sa veste et il lui rendit sa taille originelle. Bien que pas très lourd, le paquet était presque aussi grand que le petit garçon. Harry qui ne les avait pas lâché du regard, soupira en voyant son fils venir dans sa direction, son grand paquet dans ses bras.

- Garde papa, cadeau.

- Blaise tu n'aurais pas dû.

- C'est pas grand-chose, sourit-il.

Assis sur le sol, Raphaël déballait le paquet en retirant l'emballage cadeau à son rythme, c'est-à-dire un petit morceau, pas plus gros qu'une noise, toute les vingt secondes. Exaspéré et sûrement plus curieux que son fils sur le contenu du paquet, Harry se joignit à lui pour l'aider.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux de Raphaël brillaient devant le contenu du paquet. Harry jeta un regard de désapprobation en direction de Blaise qui ne le vit même pas, obnubilé par la réaction du petit garçon qui sautillait devant le paquet, qui contenait une panoplie de chevalier plus vraie que nature. Harry extirpa le casque et le posa sur la tête de Raphaël qui s'était déjà saisi de l'épée et du bouclier. Blaise s'accroupit à son tour et l'aida à s'habiller du costume composé d'une tunique verte et d'un pantalon noir. Harry qui s'était relevé pour boire son café les regarda en silence.

- Garde papa beau.

- Oui tu es magnifique mon ange.

- Tu es trognon, ajouta Blaise.

- Il n'a pas trois ans et il faut déjà lui dire dix fois par jour qu'il est beau, ricana Harry.

- Il sera à Serpentard, sans aucun doute, sourit Blaise.

- Raphaël, l'appela Harry, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en désignant Blaise discrètement.

Se souvenant de son oubli, il courut vers Blaise et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Merci Blaise.

- Ouch, fit le métis en le réceptionnant, c'est rien mon grand.

- Ça va ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, il m'a juste brisé une côte avec son épée, mais je survivrai.

Harry rigola et Blaise se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules. Ils burent leur boisson en silence, en regardant Raphaël se battre contre des ennemis invisibles.

Quand arriva le moment d'aller au parc, Harry dû batailler à son tour, contre son fils, pour que celui-ci accepte de mettre une veste. Se trouvant trop beau, le petit garçon refusait de cacher son déguisement. C'est finalement Blaise qui parvint à faire plier le garçon en le menaçant de lui reprendre le costume s'il n'écoutait pas son père.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au parc et ils retrouvèrent le banc de leur dernière fois, Raphaël se rua vers d'autres petits garçons et ensemble ils prirent d'assaut le toboggan.

- Blaise, fit Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je sous entends. J'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie et tu es gentil avec Raphaël mais je refuse que tu fasses tout ça parce que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

- Tu insinues quoi ? Tu crois que je veux t'acheter en faisant des cadeaux à ton fils.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Non, fit Blaise blessé.

- Je suis désolé de l'avoir pensé alors.

- J'avoue que tu me plais et que j'aime passer du temps avec vous deux. Je sais que tu es hétéro, mais j'ai envie de garder espoir. J'ai envie qu'un jour tu me vois différemment que comme un simple ami.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry.

- Je peux te promettre que je ne ferai jamais rien pour te blesser et je ne me servirai jamais de ton fils pour t'atteindre.

- Je me sens ridicule.

- Tu peux Harry.

- J'ai peur que Raphaël souffre quand tu te rendras compte que nos sorties ne mènent nulle part et que tu t'éloigneras de nous.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que ça ne sert à rien ?

- Toi ce que tu veux c'est moi, quand tu seras lassé d'attendre pour rien tu t'en iras.

- Donne-moi une chance alors.

- Attention Raph tu vas te faire mal, cria Harry.

- Tu éludes ma proposition.

- Une chance de quoi, de souffrir ? Tu es maso où quoi ?

- Un cinéma.

- Tu connais ça toi !

- Ron et Hermione m'y ont emmené une fois.

- Ce serait t'encourager, tu ne crois pas.

- En ami, insista Blaise.

- D'accord, en ami, accepta Harry.

- Quand ?

- Tu es drôlement pressé, soupira Harry. Dès que je peux faire garder Raphaël.

- Ça ne doit pas être difficile.

- Non, mais pour moi si. On est fusionnels depuis sa naissance et je n'ai jamais trop eu à le faire garder, mais je commence à le faire de plus en plus et j'ai l'impression de me débarrasser de lui pour vivre ma vie tranquillement.

- Je suis sûr que sa grand-mère râle parce qu'elle ne le voit pas souvent.

- Oui, c'est tout Molly ça.

- Je te promets que pour les prochaines sorties, je trouverai des trucs où on pourra emmener Raphaël avec nous.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais toi.

- Non je suis tenace.

- Raphaël on va rentrer, cria Harry, je commence à avoir froid.

- Au mois de mai ! Tu es frileux ?

- Oui, acquiesça Harry.

- C'est à force de dormir tout seul, ajouta Blaise avec un clin d'oeil. Tiens mets ça.

- Mais et toi, fit Harry en le laissant poser sa veste sur ses épaules.

- Moi ça va.

Harry lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et rabattit les pans de la veste contre lui. Blaise se leva soudainement et rejoignit Raphaël qui avait dû l'appeler. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait rien entendu. Il les regarda, Blaise courait derrière son fils, qui courait à son tour et grimpait rapidement les marches du toboggan pour se mettre hors de sa portée. S'en suivit ensuite de l'incontournable "tu me regardes" où il fallait rester en plan devant lui et le regarder faire ses activités. Aussi Blaise patienta au pied du toboggan à le regarder, monter et descendre une bonne dizaine de fois. Pas de doute, il finirait à Serpentard, il était déjà très manipulateur pour son âge.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers une jeune femme qui désignait le banc sur lequel il était assis.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Il ne fait pas chaud aujourd'hui.

- Non, sourit Harry.

- C'est votre fils le chevalier ?

- Oui, et le votre ?

- Le petit en jean et blouson marron. C'est rare de voir un père venir au parc.

- Je ne sais pas c'est seulement la deuxième fois que je viens.

- C'est votre compagnon ? Fit elle en désignant Blaise.

- Non, c'est un ami.

- Désolée, je suis indiscrète. Je m'appelle Lina, fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Harry, répondit-il en la serrant.

- Vous êtes père célibataire ?

- Oui, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas s'étendre devant une étrangère.

- Je suis veuve, mon mari m'a quitté il y a trois ans maintenant.

- Je suis désolé pour vous, fit Harry sincère.

Blaise au loin, regardait d'un mauvais œil, la femme qui venait de prendre sa place auprès d'Harry. Il les voyait discuter et n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient ce dire. Il la voyait rire et Harry lui, souriait, il semblait même vraiment intéressé par ce qu'elle lui racontait.

- Raphaël tu veux aller voir papa ?

- Nooooon.

Il soupira, il ne voulait pas lâcher le petit, qui l'avait traîné au fond du parc, pour monter sur le tourniquet, mais il était tiraillé par l'envie de revenir vers Harry et savoir ce que cette femme pouvait bien lui dire.

- Tourne Blaise.

Sans même regarder l'enfant, il agrippa la poignée du jeu et poussa de toutes ses forces. Quand il lâcha le brun des yeux pour regarder le tourniquet il vit que Raphaël n'était plus dessus. Paniqué il le chercha et le retrouva un mètre plus loin, à quatre pattes par terre en pleurs. Il se précipita et c'est là qu'il vit du sang couler le long de son front. Il le prit dans ses bras et couru en direction de Harry en pleurant à son tour.

- Harry, cria-t-il.

- Raphaël, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai eu une minute d'inattention et il est tombé du jeu.

- Il faut appeler les pompiers, fit la jeune femme, c'est la tête ça peut être grave.

Blaise sentit le regard de reproche d'Harry et il aurait souhaité un trou de souris pour pouvoir s'y cacher. Harry embrassa Raphaël sur le front pour le rassurer et partit vers l'endroit où ils avaient transplané plus tôt. Blaise les suivaient en s'excusant mais Harry, trop en colère ne se retourna pas.

- Je viens avec vous, fit Blaise.

- Non, je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je suis désolé.

Harry soupira et ils transplanèrent, laissant Blaise seul en colère après lui-même et sa foutue jalousie. Il venait de ruiner les progrès qu'il avait réussi à faire, pour se faire accepter par Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Debout depuis 10 minutes devant la porte d'examen, où les médicomages avaient pris en charge Raphaël, Harry patientait en s'attaquant au dernier ongle de sa main gauche. Il sursautait à chaque fois que les portes battantes s'ouvraient, espérant voir le médecin qui soignait son fils, mais à chaque fois un faux espoir ne faisait qu'augmenter son taux de stress. Beaucoup de personnes passaient, certaines grièvement blessées, d'autre moins mais ce qui l'interpellait le plus, c'était le nombre d'enfants qu'il voyait passer.

À côté de lui, une vieille femme, semblait dans le même état d'inquiétude que lui. Ils échangèrent un sourire, en soupirant sur le temps qui passait sans qu'ils aient de nouvelles.

- Vous êtes là pour votre enfant ?

- Oui est vous ?

- Ma petite fille, elle a 5 ans et est très turbulente et elle s'est cassée le bras.

- Mon fils c'est ouvert la tête, souffla Harry.

L'attente dura encore une dizaine de minutes avant que le médecin arrive enfin. Le sourire que celui-ci afficha, rassura Harry et fit tomber de moitié son niveau de stress.

- Monsieur Potter, votre fils va bien. Nous lui avons fait tous les examens possible, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Oui, il vous réclame d'ailleurs. Suivez-moi.

Ils passèrent les portes, empruntèrent quelques mètres de couloir. À une intersection, le médecin lui indiqua la troisième porte à sa droite. Il trouva son ange adossé contre des oreillers, à raconter ses exploits de chevalier à l'infirmière qui l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

- Papa.

- Ça va mon ange ?

- Oui.

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Non pas mal.

- Nous vous avons laissé des potions si il se plaint de maux de tête.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, il devra garder le pansement trois jours ensuite cela finira de cicatriser tout seul, au revoir Raphaël.

- voir, répondit-il. Où Blaise ?

- Il est parti et on s'en fiche mon cœur. On rentre à la maison.

Une fois chez eux, Harry passa la soirée à s'inquiéter en voyant son fils, lui d'habitude si turbulent, restait assis, à regarder des magazines de Quidditch dans un des fauteuils. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, traquant la moindre preuve, comme une fatigue soudaine, que sa blessure s'avérerait plus sérieuse que prévue.

Sa cheminée crépita et la tête d'Hermione apparut.

- Harry, tu es là ?

- Oui.

- Comment va Raphaël ?

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- Blaise nous a prévenus, le pauvre il était dans un sale état.

- Le pauvre, s'énerva Harry, il n'a pas fait attention et Raphaël c'est blessé. Cela aurait pu être plus grave.

- Excuse-moi Harry mais que faisais tu quand Blaise veillait sur ton fils ?

- Je … et merde, fit Harry en fermant les yeux.

- Alors ? Reprit Hermione.

- Je discutais avec Lina, une maman qui était au parc.

- Blaise ne l'a pas fait exprès Harry, il s'en veut tu sais.

- 'Jour marraine.

- Bonjour mon ange, fit Hermione, tu as encore mal ?

- Non, pas mal là, répondit-il en montrant son pansement.

- Ron est parti à sa recherche, il craint qu'il fasse une bêtise

- Blaise, fit Raphaël.

- Va jouer Raph, c'est une conversation pour les grands.

- Écoute Hermione, je lui ai fait confiance et au final mon fils c'est retrouvé à l'hosto, s'il était mal tombé il serait mort.

- Ça pourrait arriver chez nous Harry, quand il joue dans notre jardin ou même le tien.

- Non, car je le surveille.

- Bon, soupira la jeune femme, je ne vais pas insister, tu es trop énervé pour voir les choses en face. Je te rappelle demain pour prendre des nouvelles.

- Toi ça va ?

- Oui, il me reste encore 4 semaines à tenir et le gynécomage dit qu'elle fera au moins 3 kilos 700. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir la faire sortir, ricana-t-elle.

- À demain Mione, rigola Harry.

- À demain tête de mule.

Harry souffla et resta assis devant la cheminée. Raphaël vint bientôt le rejoindre pour un câlin. Harry laissa couler une larme en le serrant contre lui, il avait failli le perdre.

- Pleure papa !

- Non, papa est grand.

- Papa vieux.

- Oui aussi, rigola-t-il, je t'aime tu le sais ça.

- Oui t'aime aussi papa, fort, ajouta-t-il en écartant les bras.

Ils dînèrent de bonne heure et se couchèrent rapidement, Raphaël s'endormit dans le lit de son père, qui n'eut pas le courage de le ramener dans son lit, ni de se séparer de lui.

**O o o O**

Ron activement à la recherche de Blaise, termina son tour des bars, par le pub gay en désespoir de cause. Il dû le chercher un moment, pour pouvoir enfin l'apercevoir, avachit, sur un autre gars qu'il ne connaissait pas. Se doutant qu'il avait encore dû boire plus que de raison, il se décida à ne pas le ménager. Il s'approcha et sans même lui parler, il le tira par le bras et le leva. Il protesta mollement et le regarda en plissant les yeux, à voir sa tête, il était certain qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il le plaqua contre lui prêt à transplaner quand il sentit la main de l'autre mec sur son avant-bras.

Pas vraiment motivé pour se battre, quoi que suffisamment en colère pour ne pas supporter qu'on lui casse les pieds, Ron secoua son bras pour que l'autre le lui lâche. Il se recula tout en ceinturant Blaise à la taille quand l'autre vint encore le raccrocher.

- Lâche-moi, grogna Ron.

- Je l'ai vu en premier, râla l'autre mec.

- Ouais et bien j'ai été plus rapide que toi.

- Enfoiré, fit l'autre en essayant de se relever.

- Reste à ta place, le menaça Ron, ne va pas te blesser.

- Ron, c'est toi.

- Oui, je te ramène chez toi.

- Merci.

Debout au centre du salon de Blaise, Ron le traîna tant bien que mal sur son canapé. Il l'allongea et fit apparaître une couverture. Il sortit une fiole de sa poche intérieure et l'amena aux lèvres du métis. Il la but sans rien dire et commença à pleurer. Ron exaspéré souffla et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à boire ? Tu ne tiens pas à l'alcool, fit calmement Ron en lui caressant la tête.

- Je gâche toujours tout, j'en ai marre.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute pour Raphaël, Harry te pardonnera rapidement. Il a eu peur c'est tout.

- Non, c'est fichu.

- Le mieux c'est que tu dormes, je t'amène dans ton lit, viens lève-toi.

- Non, je vais dormir là, merci.

- Je passe demain matin, ok ?

- Désolé de toujours t'ennuyer.

- C'est la première fois, sourit Ron, mais c'est aussi la dernière.

- Oui, murmura Blaise. Tu m'amèneras des nouvelles de Raphaël ?

- Oui, aller dort.

Ron le regarda s'enfoncer dans son sommeil. Il avait tenté de lui remonter le moral, mais il savait très bien qu'Harry ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. S'il avait espéré les voir ensemble, il pouvait maintenant faire une croix dessus.

Il rentra chez lui dépité et dégoûté de voir que le bonheur ne tenait parfois qu'à un fil, si fin qu'un rien pouvait le briser en un instant. Il retrouva sa femme, souriante malgré son état qui la fatiguait énormément. Il alla se blottir contre elle et refusa de la lâcher malgré ses nombreuses revendications. Prenant son mal en patience elle se lova confortablement et profita du rare câlin qu'il daignait lui accorder. Elle savait qu'il devait se sentir mal, pour qu'il en soit réduit à demander autant d'attention. Elle l'embrassa et lui murmura des je t'aime rassurants. Il soupira d'aise et accepta enfin de la relâcher quand l'heure du dîner arriva.

Hermione pesta pour la forme et se dandina jusqu'à la cuisine, pour préparer de quoi nourrir son insatiable mari.

**08 mai (dimanche)**

- Jour papa.

- Bonjour mon fils, bien dormi.

- Oui. Viens Blaise à maison ?

- Non, je ne sais pas s'il reviendra.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que il n'a pas bien veillé sur toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça je n'en sais rien.

- Viens pas ?

- Non, et je crois bien que ton père est un con mon fils.

- Con !

- Non, ne répète pas toute les bêtises que je dis. Pas de gros mots, tu veux bien ?

- Veux pas.

- Si Raphaël.

- Non veux pas.

- Tu vas voir, fit Harry en le chatouillant.

- Veux pas, rigola le petit garçon en tentant de se cacher sous les couvertures.

**O o o O**

Hermione reprit contact par voie de cheminette, comme convenu, le matin même et Ron lui, trouva plus pratique de passer pour râler de visu. Harry qui s'y attendait, connaissant Ron presque aussi bien que lui-même, avait pensé à préparer plus de toast pour le petit déjeuner. Aussi quand on toqua vers 10 heures, il ne se déplaça pas pour ouvrir et se contenta de lui crier d'entrer.

Ron pénétra dans la cuisine et s'installa en attrapant une tartine au passage.

- Tu savais que je viendrais !

- Tu viens toujours me faire des reproches au moment du petit déj, j'ai pris l'habitude.

- Raphaël va bien, constata-t-il en le voyant manger.

- Oui il s'en sort bien.

- Tu ne me demandes pas comment va Blaise ?

- Non, je m'en fiche.

- T'es sérieux !

- Oui, je ne lui dois rien Ron, c'est tout juste un ami rien de plus.

- tu n'es qu'un …

- Pas de gros mots il y a Raph, le coupa Harry.

- Con, fit celui-ci tout fier.

- Raphaël, cria Harry.

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, sourit Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et avisant que son fils avait fini de manger, il le descendit de sa chaise, préférant qu'il ne participe pas à la conversation.

- Comment va-t-il ? Souffla Harry.

- Mal, il s'en veut et il a encore bu, soupira Ron.

- J'espère bien qu'il s'en veuille.

- Vas le voir.

- Et puis quoi encore, grogna Harry.

- Je te croyais mature et responsable, de plus je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais à cause de toi il est en train de devenir alcoolique.

- J'aurais tout entendu venant de toi, rit Harry

- Je garde Raphaël pendant une heure si tu veux, passe chez lui.

- Une heure ! Je crois que 5 minutes seront bien suffisantes et encore.

- Tu y vas !

- Oui, mais seulement pour lui rendre sa veste, il habite où ?

- 8 impasse des pendus.

- Tu te fous de moi là !

- Non, rigola Ron, et attends de voir la tête de son appart.

- À tout de suite.

Harry arriva en plein milieu du salon et fut surpris de ne pas atterrir devant la porte d'entrée. Il le fut encore plus, quand il vit l'état déplorable de l'appartement.

- Je croyais que le Ministère payait mieux que ça, fit il en voyant l'état de vétusté de l'appartement. Un cafard et un rat ou deux et on se croirait dans un film d'horreur.

- N'abuse pas, fit Blaise.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix venir de derrière lui. Il souffla en tentant de se redonner une constance et se retourna face à Blaise.

- Le ministère paie assez bien, mais c'est assez dur de trouver un logement décent en plein Londres, surtout bon marché, mais tu n'es sûrement pas venu parler déco.

- Non, je t'ai ramené ta veste, fit-t-il en la désignant sur le canapé.

- Merci, comment va Raphaël ?

- Bien. Je te laisse, bonne journée.

- C'est tout, soupira Blaise.

- Je t'en veux pour hier, mais je sais que je suis aussi coupable que toi, si j'avais été plus attentif ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- Pareil pour moi et j'en suis désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te distraire ?

- Toi, en train de parler avec l'autre femme, ça m'a agacé de vous voir rire ensemble.

- Je ne riais pas, j'ai peut-être sourit mais c'est tout, elle me parlait de sa période de veuvage et de sa difficulté à refaire sa vie. Alors comme c'est un sujet qui me touche particulièrement je l'ai écouté.

- J'ai été jaloux, avoua Blaise.

- Jaloux de quoi ? S'énerva Harry.

- Jaloux parce que c'est une femme et qu'elle pourrait si elle le voulait, battre des cils et espérer obtenir une place dans ton cœur, jaloux parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi entre dans votre vie.

- Je dois repartir, Raphaël m'attend.

- Embrasse le de ma part et dit lui que je suis désolé.

- Il ne t'en veut pas-tu sais, c'est un enfant, mais si tu veux tu pourras venir le lui dire toi-même.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, passe un soir dans la semaine, il sera content de te voir.

- Merci.

- On est ami, admit Harry.

- Oui, ami, acquiesça-t-il le cœur regonflé à bloc. Peut-être mardi ?

- Oui, si tu veux, à mardi alors.

Il retransplana chez lui, certain d'avoir fait une bourde monumentale. Alors qu'il aurait dû le dépecer vivant ou tout du moins, l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il avait en tête pour le qualifier, il venait une fois de plus lui donner de faux espoirs. Et ce n'est pas le sourire franchement ravi qu'afficha Ron en apprenant la nouvelle qui le rassura.

**10 mai (mardi)**

Mardi arriva très rapidement, enfin façon de parler. C'est surtout ce que pensait Blaise, qui appréhendait sa visite chez Harry, Ron l'avait encouragé, plus que surpris par l'attitude magnanime de son ami. Il quitta son bureau vers 17 heures et il ne savait pas quoi amener, histoire de ne pas arriver les mains vides. Après avoir longuement ennuyé Ron à ce sujet, et avoir passé en revue les habituels cadeaux, comme des pâtisseries ou des fleurs, une idée lui vint.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, son cadeau en main, il grimaça se demandant si Harry le trouverait amusant ou s'il lui claquerait la porte au nez.

Ce fut Raphaël qui lui ouvrit la porte et qui se précipita dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. Il l'avait attendu impatiemment toute la journée, demandant sans cesse à son père à quelle heure il arriverait. Heureux que le petit garçon l'aime toujours autant, il soupira de soulagement.

Il offrit son présent à Harry qui haussa les sourcils, avant de rire franchement.

- C'est original, rit-t-il.

- Quoi papa ?

- C'est un panier avec des pansements, du désinfectant, des bandelettes et tout un tas de petites choses pour soigner les bobos, façon moldu.

- J'ai pensé que cela serait plus utile qu'un bouquet de fleurs.

- Il te faudra quand même perdre cette habitude d'amener quelque chose à l'avenir.

Blaise sourit à sa réplique et Harry plissa les yeux se demandant pourquoi il semblait se moquer de lui.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non, tu viens de parler d'avenir et franchement je n'y croyais plus trop. Ça me fait plaisir.

- Veux-tu rester dîner ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Ce sera simple, sûrement des pâtes Raph en raffole et un steack.

- Ça me va.

Malgré les suppliques et les quelques larmes de Raphaël, celui regagna son lit vers 20h30. Enfin seuls, Harry et Blaise, assis dans le canapé pour le premier et dans un des deux fauteuils pour le second, buvaient un café pour clôturer le dîner.

Ils s'observaient en douce, n'osant pas engager la conversation.

Les pleurs de Raphaël, allégèrent soudain la tension et Harry parti rapidement voir ce qui lui arrivait. Blaise en profita pour remuer et se mettre à l'aise, il aurait volontiers bu quelque chose de plus fort pour lui enlever une partie du stress qu'il ressentait. Quand Harry revint, il lui sembla qu'il est pensé à la même chose que lui, car il lui proposa un whisky.

- Merci, fit Blaise en prenant le verre.

- Je suis pas très bavard excuse-moi, ce n'est pas toi, c'est plutôt la situation.

- Je comprends je suis dans le même état.

- Je suis nerveux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est bête mais j'ai l'impression d'être à un rencard qui est entrain de foirer.

- Raphaël a fait un cauchemar ?

- Non, il voulait rester avec toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il est accroc.

- Dommage que ce soit seulement le fils, rétorqua le métis.

- Tu penses déménager ? Fit Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Non, pas dans l'immédiat. Financièrement ce n'est pas top et les loyers sont très chers.

- Personne ne peut te loger ? Un ami par exemple.

- Non, ils vivent leur vie et ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour les parasiter.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Drago ne peut pas te loger au Manoir ?

- Si, mais je suis bien chez moi, je veux être indépendant.

- C'est totalement contradictoire avec ce que tu me dis vouloir vraiment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si tu rencontrais quelqu'un comme moi avec un enfant, tu n'aurais plus trop d'indépendance, une famille demande des sacrifices.

- Je suis prêt à en prendre le risque.

- Parce que vivre en famille c'est prendre des risques ! Fit Harry surpris.

- Oui regarde-moi, tu me confies ton fils et je l'envoie à l'hosto, confie-moi ton four et je peux te promettre de foutre le feu dans les dix minutes qui suivent.

- N'importe quoi, rigola Harry.

- Au moins je te fais rire, grogna Blaise. Je vais y aller, merci pour le repas.

- Je ne t'ai pas vexé, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, mais je bosse demain et je suis un peu fatigué.

- Je te raccompagne à la porte.

Le court trajet de quelques mètres, suffit amplement à Blaise pour qu'il se demande si oui ou non il oserait embrasser Harry avant de retransplaner chez lui, et dans quelle mesure, ce geste l'éloignerait ou non de lui.

Alors qu'il refermait sa veste, il sentit le regard d'Harry se poser sur lui, il se redressa un peu pour faire le beau et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Harry se mit à rougir et Blaise se consuma intérieurement, il dû se contenir pour ne pas laisser transparaître cet émoi.

- Un cinéma ça te dit toujours, osa-t-il.

- Oui, sourit Harry.

- Je te re-contacte pour te donner les horaires.

- D'accord et je verrai pour faire garder Raphaël.

- Au revoir Harry.

- Bonne nuit Blaise.

- Je peux …, fit il en se rapprochant.

- Non, pas encore.

- Ça veut dire que … bientôt ?

- On verra, laisse les choses se faire à mon rythme. Je ne suis sûr de rien et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées.

- Je sais être patient.

- Je sais, ricana Harry.

- Si tu parles de Seamus, soupira Blaise. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne avec lui.

- Personne ne pourra te reprocher de ne pas être tenace.

- À bientôt, grommela Blaise.

- Au revoir.

Blaise retransplana dans son salon et se laissa choir sur son canapé. Les battements de son cœur lui jouaient encore le coup de la chamade à laquelle il était trop bien habitué. Après avoir battu pour Seamus, deux longues années, il reprenait du service pour un autre. Le bon cette fois ci, du moins il l'espérait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**10 mai (mardi)**

Allongé sur son lit, Harry réfléchissait à ce qui lui arrivait. En quelques semaines, il avait enfin réussit à sortir du marasme qu'était devenu sa vie. Enfin il réussissait à avoir un semblant de vie, il revoyait du monde et tout ce qui le raccrochait eu souvenir de Ginny, commençait doucement à s'atténuer.

Il l'aimait toujours et il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, elle avait, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, été la femme de sa vie, la mère de son fils.

Cependant il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il fallait qu'il avance, pour lui, mais aussi pour Raphaël. Il pensa à Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient toujours soutenu et il savait que sans eux, il serait toujours à végéter et à ressasser ses vieux souvenirs.

Il avait imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois, le visage de celle qui pourrait lui faire ressentir à nouveau des sentiments. Il la voyait tantôt grande, tantôt petite, brune ou blonde, souriante, vivante, il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver avec un mec gay sur le dos.

Il se mit à rire doucement, jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était senti attiré par un homme, même après avoir partagé pendant des années, les douches avec ses camarades de Quidditch, il n'avait jamais eu un regard déplacé envers eux. Il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur les fesses d'un mec, ni souhaité être embrassé par un de ses congénères.

Il était perplexe devant cette situation inédite, Blaise était gentil et plutôt pas mal pour un mec, non franchement il était beau, vraiment beau. Mais il restait un homme et si la curiosité d'Harry le poussait à voir jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller, il savait qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec ses sentiments, car il était certain à la façon dont il le regardait, qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent.

Il soupira, il avait accepté un cinéma et il savait maintenant qu'il aurait dû refuser. Un cinéma cela signifiait être seul, plongé dans le noir. C'était une sortie pour amoureux, pour pouvoir se papouiller discrètement.

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, la plus récurrente étant, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Blaise s'intéressait il à lui ? De mauvaises réponses lui venaient d'une facilité déconcertante, pourtant il refusait de leur donner du crédit, tant elles lui semblaient aberrantes.

Il avait bien sur envisagé le pire, peut être voulait-il de lui pour Raphaël, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas goûter à la joie de la paternité. Trouver un homme avec un enfant, cela pouvait s'avérer intéressant. Puis il avait imaginé que c'était peut-être pour son nom, car après tout, même après 9 ans, s'appeler Harry Potter restait un avantage certain dans le monde sorcier. Puis était venu sa fortune, posséder des gallions à la pelle, cela ne laissait personne indifférent.

Il secoua la tête, il s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées, Blaise ne lui avait donné aucune raison de se méfier de lui et de toute les personnes qu'il avait connu il était, et de loin, celle qui lui semblait la plus sincère. Il s'endormit très tard, en se demandant comment il allait manœuvrer avec lui.

**13 mai (vendredi)**

Accoudé à son bureau et perdu dans ses pensées, Blaise n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait. Il n'avait pas encore contacté Harry et il se demandait si cela valait encore le coup qu'il tente quoi que ce soit.

Il leva la tête, sentant une présence et vit Ron adossé au chambranle de sa porte, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de penser à un certain brun ?

- Si, soupira Blaise.

- Ça te met en joie, ironisa-t-il.

- Je crois que je vais lâcher l'affaire.

- Pourquoi ? Non hors de question.

- Je n'arriverai à rien, on ne peut pas forcer les gens à être ce qu'ils ne sont pas.

- Tu as pensé à un filtre d'amour ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu plaisantes, s'indigna Blaise.

- Bien sûr, tu ne devais pas l'inviter ?

- Si au cinéma.

- Et il a accepté.

- Oui.

- Tout n'est pas perdu alors, choisit un film romantique, vous vous installez dans le fond et tu y vas doucement.

- Et je me fais Avada Kedavriser avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf.

- Ouais, Harry et assez impulsif, réfléchit Ron, et un film d'horreur, tu fais semblant d'avoir peur et tu te colles à lui.

- On a fait la guerre Ron, on a vu plus d'horreur en vrai que sur un écran. Tu crois qu'il va me croire ?

- Il reste un film d'action ou une comédie.

- Ou un dessin animé, rigola Blaise.

- Laisse le choisir le film, invite le ce soir on est chez nous on pourra garder Raphaël.

- Merci, je suis content qu'on soit ami. Je m'en veux de t'avoir mal jugé à Poudlard.

- C'est le passé, l'important c'est que tu sois enfin heureux et Harry aussi.

- Je vais lui envoyer un hibou.

- Je retourne bosser, souffla Ron.

Blaise acquiesça et se rendit au poste d'envoi des courriers du Ministère. Il griffonna son invitation sur un morceau de parchemin et le confia à la jeune femme, un peu trop souriante, chargée de faire partir le courrier et de le réceptionner. Il lui demanda de lui faire parvenir tout de suite la réponse, dès que le hibou reviendrait. Il accompagna sa demande d'un sourire qui fit rougir la jeune femme, qui répondit favorablement à sa requête. Il repartit en soupirant, si cela pouvait être aussi simple avec Harry.

Il attendit la réponse de longues heures, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien occuper Harry pour qu'il ne lui réponde pas. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis et qu'il n'osait pas lui dire. Ron passa plusieurs fois, mais les soupirs du jeune homme, lui indiquaient sans un mot qu'il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir. Presque aussi stressé que le métis, Ron se décida à emprunter le réseau de cheminette, pour contacter son meilleur ami, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, ce privilège étant réservé aux hauts dignitaires qui travaillaient au ministère.

- Harry, tu es là ?

- Ron ! Tu ne travailles pas ?

- Si il faut que je fasse vite, tu n'as pas répondu à Blaise.

- Répondu quoi ?

- Tu as reçu son hibou ?

- Non rien.

- Il t'a envoyé une invitation pour un ciné ce soir, avec Mione on gardera Raphaël.

- Merci de gérer ma vie, grogna Harry.

- Répond lui Harry, dit lui oui ou non mais ne le laisse pas poireauter comme un con.

- Attends … pff.

Ron avait déjà disparu de la cheminée. Il se dirigea vers les fenêtres, mais il ne vit aucun hibou. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Raphaël, qui faisait sa sieste, mais pas de trace de volatile non plus. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne recevait pas un courrier, il attrapa une plume et répondit favorablement à l'invitation de Blaise. Il appela neige, son hibou depuis qu'il n'avait plus Hedwige et envoya sa réponse, il était 15 heures la séance devait être à 20 h 30, ça lui laissait largement le temps de se préparer.

**O o o O**

19 heures 30, Harry était prêt et il emmena son fils chez Ron. Ravi de voir sa marraine, Raphaël ne cessa de la seriner au sujet du bébé. En future mère, elle tentait d'être compréhensive, mais la pauvre elle finissait toujours par craquer, sous le flot incessant des paroles de l'enfant.

- Quel bavard ce gosse, il ne tient pas de son père.

- Qui sait, rit Harry, je t'empreinte ton homme deux minutes, j'ai justement besoin de lui parler.

- Rends le moi sans qu'il ne soit traumatisé cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

- Rien, laisse tomber, je t'écoute.

- Je suis nerveux Ron et ce n'est pas normal. J'ai changé trois fois de tenue, pourtant je ne vais pas à un rendez-vous galant.

- Calme toi ok, ce n'est pas un rencard mais ça y ressemble un peu

- Putain je sors avec un homme, c'est une soirée virile entre mecs, pas entre petits amis

- Oui et non.

- Choisit Ron, c'est l'un ou l'autre.

- Vous êtes amis donc ne t'en fais pas.

- Quand tu sortais avec Hermione au début ou l'emmenais tu ?

- Au restaurant et au cinéma, admit-il.

- Ah ! S'écria-t-il, tu vois c'est un rencard.

- Ça te gêne tellement que ce soit un homme ?

- J'ai des amis hommes et certain sont homos je te rappelle.

- Mais pas toi.

- Non, j'ai du mal à imaginer deux mecs ensemble et je ne sais pas si Blaise est sincère avec moi ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il dit bien m'aimer, mais crois-tu qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à mon nom ou à mon argent ?

- C'est pathétique Harry, tu te cherches des excuses et tu en inventes d' horribles pour accabler la seule personne qui tient vraiment à toi.

- Je le sais.

- Ne lui dit rien de la sorte je te préviens, le menaça Ron.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je ne te parlerai plus. Va le retrouver, regardez le film, passez un bon moment et ensuite dit lui que c'est mieux que vous ne vous voyiez plus. De toute façon je crois qu'il en a marre de tourner en rond.

- Je crois que c'est-ce que je vais faire, soupira Harry.

- Tu auras au moins essayé. Tu devrais y aller il va t'attendre. Sois gentil avec lui.

- À demain Ron.

De retour chez lui, il trouva Blaise devant sa porte à toquer comme un malade. Il le regarda s'exciter et attendit qu'il se calme avant de s'approcher. Il ne semblait pas l'entendre venir derrière lui, car Harry cru percevoir un "connard" s'échapper de sa bouche.

- Le connard et de retour, fit-t-il.

- Tu es là, rougit-il, et tu m'as entendu.

- Oui, j'ai amené Raphaël chez Ron et je revenais t'attendre.

- Je suis désolé ça m'a échappé, je croyais que tu m'avais fait faux bond.

- On y va ?

- Oui, souffla Blaise gêné.

Ils transplanèrent non loin du cinéma, dans une ruelle déserte et marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. Blaise s'en voulait d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé sur l'instant. Il frappait à la porte depuis deux minutes et il avait sérieusement cru que Harry l'avait planté, sans avoir rien osé lui dire. Harry lui, pensa que c'était un bon argument qui s'ajoutait à la liste qu'il tentait d'établir et qui l'aiderait à demander à Blaise de ne plus chercher à le voir, du moins comme potentiel petit ami.

Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma ou beaucoup de gens faisaient déjà la queue. Ils prirent place à la suite et regardèrent les affiches pour passer le temps.

- Tu veux voir quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, tu as une préférence ?

- Un truc drôle, comme ça, fit-t-il en désignant l'affiche la plus à droite.

- Tu m'en veux, j'ai dit ça comme ça sur le moment mais je ne le pensais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde me dit que je suis con, même mon fils c'est pour dire.

- Raphaël t'as dit ça ?

- Oui, même si il en ignore le sens.

- Tu n'es pas fâché alors ?

- Non, c'est bon, mais ça ne fait pas plaisir.

- Accio dépliant, fit discrètement Blaise, alors comme films il y a, Spiderman 3.

- Je n'ai pas vu les deux premiers, souffla Harry.

- Ensuite il y a, Je t'aime moi non plus.

- Non, je n'aime pas le titre, grimaça Harry.

- El cielo dividido.

- C'est quoi l'histoire ?

- Eduardo rencontre Jonas et les deux garçons tombent amoureux, ils ne se quittent plus et ..

- Non, le coupa Harry, un autre.

- Pirates des caraïbes 3.

- Vendu.

- Tu as vu les deux premiers ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, quand tu en as vu un, tu les as tous vu.

- D'accord, sourit Blaise.

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui devait être la plus grande salle du cinéma, elle était déjà remplit au trois quart et Blaise les dirigea vers le fond. Harry le suivit sans rien dire, il y venait tellement rarement que la dernière fois remontait au début où il fréquentait Ginny. Ils y étaient venus avec Ron et Hermione et il ne se souvenait absolument pas du titre du film, d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir il n'en avait pas vu grand-chose. Soudain il se sentit mal à l'aise et si Blaise profitait de l'obscurité pour se rapprocher de lui. Il observa son environnement, comptant les marches et les rangées de fauteuils, s'il devait sortir précipitamment pendant la projection. Blaise confiant, avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout, si Harry le repoussait encore ce soir, il s'avouerait vaincu et passerait à autre chose. Ils choisirent leurs sièges un peu à l'écart des autres personnes déjà installées et retirèrent leurs vestes.

Pas très à l'aise Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui dire après le film, malgré qu'il n'envisage pas de relation avec lui, cela lui faisait mal de devoir le blesser et de lui retirer ses illusions. Il essayait de se convaincre de lui laisser une chance, même une infime, mais il était partagé entre cette envie fugace et la réalité des choses, il n'était pas gay et il n'aimerait sûrement pas être embrassé par lui. Les lumières se tamisèrent jusqu' à les plonger dans l'obscurité, une dizaine de publicités et de bandes annonces plus tard, le film commença.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry sentit quelque chose de chaud lui frôler sa main, qu'il avait négligemment posée sur l'accoudoir. Il oublia le film et se focalisa sur sa main et vit celle de Blaise, qui peu à peu gagnait du terrain. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il la retirer en faisant semblant de s'étirer pour ne pas le vexer ou devait-il le laisser faire, après tout cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, peut-être même qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il regarda l'écran et continuait à jeter des petits coups d'œil à sa main, soudain il la sentit, la main de Blaise venait de recouvrir la sienne et son pouce se mit à la caresser doucement. Il ferma les yeux, devait-il réagir, ou faire comme si il ne se passait rien ? Oui il allait faire ça, faire comme s'il s'en fichait.

Blaise s'attendait à ce que Harry l'envoie balader ou retire discrètement sa main, mais il n'en faisait rien. Il sourit pour lui-même et enhardit par cet accord silencieux, il commença à caresser sa main. Raidit dans son siège, Harry n'arrivait pas à faire semblant finalement, pas avec cette chaleur qui se propageait en lui, ni avec ces caresses qui lui provoquaient des fourmillements jusque dans le dos.

Il trouva enfin la solution et soupira bruyamment, attirant l'attention de Blaise.

- Je vais aux toilettes.

Blaise lui répondit d'un signe de tête et laissa glisser sa main sur son siège, Harry se leva et traversa la salle jusqu'à trouver refuge derrière la porte des WC. Il s'approcha des lavabos et s'appuya sur l'un d'eux, il se regarda dans le miroir accroché au mur et tout ce qu'il y vit, c'est un pauvre mec. Il rit pour de lui-même et se traita de con à son tour. Le grand Harry Potter en fuite dans des chiottes parce qu'un mec lui fait du gringue. Avec ça il serait bon pour faire la une de la gazette du sorcier, heureusement Rita Sketter n'était pas dans le coin. Il jeta quand même un coup d'œil rapide pour s'en assurer.

Il attendit quelques minutes et ressortit bien décidé à en finir. Il ne se rendit pas au fond de la salle mais il fit signe à Blaise qu'il sortait. Une fois dehors, le métis arriva rapidement.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Non, ça ne va pas.

- C'est moi ?

- Viens on va chez moi, je n'ai pas envie de discuter dans la rue.

Ils transplanèrent devant chez lui et Harry chercha ses clés. Blaise s'approcha et l'empêcha de les sortir de sa poche.

- Je ne rentre pas, sauf si c'est pour aller plus loin.

- Blaise, je t'aime bien mais je ne suis pas …

- Homo oui je le sais, le coupa-t-il.

- Près pour quelque chose avec toi, fini Harry.

- Bien, j'aurais au moins essayé, fit-il désolé.

- Ne m'en veux pas.

- Je t'en veux, répliqua-t-il, je t'en veux d'être aussi désirable, de me faire cet effet-là, de me rendre dingue de toi, sans même que tu ais besoin de m'allumer.

- Blaise, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis pathétique avoue.

- Non, tu es humain, tu as le droit de ressentir tout ça.

- Je crois que je t'aime, ça c'est pathétique, renifla-t-il.

- Non, soupira Harry encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu me laisserais t'embrasser juste une fois.

- Non, souffla Harry, si, d'accord vas-y.

Blaise s'approcha, le plaqua contre sa porte et happa ses lèvres avec douceur, si il n'y en avait qu'un, il voulait qu'il soit mémorable et qu'il en garde le goût très longtemps. Alors qu'il s'appliqua et quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche, Harry poussa un gémissement, qui lui donna encore plus envie de lui. Il fit glisser sa main droite sur sa nuque et appondit le baiser, faisant se mêler leurs langues. Harry lui répondait avec passion et avait à son tour, passé ses bras autour de ses épaules. Blaise mit sa main au bas de son dos et quand il la glissa sous la veste d'Harry, il sut qu'il venait de commettre le geste de trop. Harry se ressaisit face à cette intrusion et se décolla immédiatement de lui.

Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les joues rougies par l'afflux de sang que leur avait provoqué leur activité et essoufflés par le manque d'air et l'excitation.

- Non, fit Harry alors que Blaise tentait de lui voler un second baiser.

- Tu as aimé ?

- Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là, des amis rien de plus, ok.

- Ouais, je crois que c'est mieux, bonne nuit Harry.

- Au revoir Blaise.

Il transplana aussitôt laissant Harry seul et retourné devant sa porte. Il fouilla à nouveau dans ses poches pour prendre ses clés et les retrouva finalement sur le sol. Quand il se pencha pour les ramasser, ses premières larmes s'écrasèrent par terre. Il renifla et tenta à plusieurs reprises d'insérer la clé dans la serrure, mais ses larmes l'en empêchèrent. Il jeta le trousseau et se retrouva finalement assis sur la dernière marche, adossé contre sa porte, à pleurer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**15 mai (dimanche)**

Blaise rentrait au petit matin de chez Jérémy, le mec qu'il avait failli ramener chez lui la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas eu de grosses difficultés pour le retrouver, c'était un mec comme Seamus, le pub était sa deuxième maison. Quand à le persuader de coucher avec, il n'avait pas eu à faire trop d'efforts, il se savait mignon et le petit blond n'était apparemment pas rancunier et avait oublié la dernière fois où il l'avait jeté devant le bar.

Il avait couché avec lui pour oublier Harry mais rien n'y faisait, c'était même encore pire, il avait l'impression de le tromper et il s'était même imaginé faire l'amour avec lui, en fermant les yeux tout devenait possible.

Il était repartit avant qu'il se réveille, il ne voulait pas à avoir à le câliner ou à l'embrasser sans être sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il comptait prendre une douche et se sauver avant que Ron ne lui tombe dessus, il avait déjà réussi à lui échapper hier toute la journée et il aurait aimé faire pareil aujourd'hui. Seulement c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de son ami, c'est pour cela qu'il le retrouva tranquillement installé dans son canapé quand il reparut un peu plus tard.

- Salut Blaise.

- Tu pourrais éviter de débarquer quand bon te semble.

- Je vois que tu vas bien, t'es en forme.

- Non, fit il en s'effondrant à côté de lui, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur a implosé et j'ai envie de pleurer en permanence. J'ai joué au con avec lui.

- Il avait déjà pris sa décision avant de te rejoindre.

- On s'est embrassé, sourit-il, et c'était … indescriptible, je l'aime, commença-t-il à pleurer.

- Viens, dit Ron en l'attirant à lui.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche jamais avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui va pas ?

- J'en sais rien, soupira Ron. Tu sais si j'étais gay tu me plairais vachement.

- Merci, rigola le métis entre ses larmes.

- J'ai vu Harry et il est dans le même état que toi, il ne le montre pas pour Raphaël, mais ça lui en a fichu un coup. Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais embrassé personne depuis Ginny !

- C'est vrai !

- Oui, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il changera d'avis mais ça le perturbe quand même.

- Je vais partir, renifla Blaise.

- Encore, c'est combientième fois que tu me dis ça !

- Je sais mais là je suis déterminé, j'ai pensé à l'Irlande ou les Etats-Unis.

- Et tu y feras quoi ?

- Je verrai sur place, ici je végète et il ne m'arrive rien de bien. Alors je vais attendre la naissance de ta fille et je partirai.

- On verra, souffla Ron, on verra.

**O o o O**

- Papa, viens Blaise ?

- Non mon ange, je ne sais pas si il reviendra à la maison.

- Pourquoi pleures ? Bobo papa.

- Oui j'ai mal à mon cœur, fit-t-il en posant la main sur sa poitrine, mais je suis sûr que si tu me fais plein de bisous j'irai mieux après.

- Oui.

- Ça te dirais qu'on parte loin, demanda Harry, entre deux bisous.

- Loin !

- Oui, dans un autre pays, loin d'ici.

- Veux pas.

- D'accord, sourit Harry, on reste.

- Encore bobo ?

- Oui, mais ça va mieux, grâce à moi. Tu es le meilleur des remèdes.

**16 mai (lundi)**

Ron avait en horreur les lundis, pas seulement parce qu'il reprenait le boulot, mais parce qu'il aimait passer ses journées auprès de sa femme, voir sa famille et ses amis. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il était heureux de reprendre le travail. Il venait de passer le pire week-end de sa vie, Hermione eut avait mal au dos jour et nuit, elle se plaignait d'avoir constamment envie de faire pipi et faisait de la rétention d'eau qui lui sapait le moral et faisait qu'elle se lamentait presque tout le temps en se traitant de grosse baleine. Puis il y avait eu Blaise et ses crises de larmes et Harry avec son déni de tristesse.

Il commençait donc la semaine en chantonnant que la vie était belle, alors qu'il compulsait son troisième dossier, il trouva étrange que Blaise ne soit pas encore passé le saluer. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau et se retrouva devant une porte close. Il toqua à plusieurs reprises, mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, il se permit d'ouvrir. Personne, aucun dossier, le bureau était propre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de son père et le trouva sous l'amoncellement habituel de paperasse et de courrier.

- Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour Ron, comment va ma belle-fille ?

- Bien, grimaça-t-il en repensant au week-end. Elle a hâte d'accoucher.

- Ta mère c'était pareil, je me souviens pour les jumeaux il fa …

- Papa, le coupa Ron qui n'avait pas encore envie d'entendre son père, s'étendre sur les crises d'aérophagie de sa mère, pendant la grossesse de George et Fred, je n'ai pas vu Blaise dans son bureau.

- Il a demandé une semaine de congé, comme on n'a pas beaucoup de travail et qu'il n'est jamais absent le Ministère a accepté.

- Merci.

- Ta mère fait un repas Samedi soir, elle veut que tu invites Blaise justement et sa petite amie s'il en a une.

- Il est gay papa.

- Oui c'est bien à son âge, répondit Arthur qui ne comprenait pas ce que le fait qu'il soit joyeux, venait faire dans la discussion.

- Il est homosexuel papa.

- Ah ! Ce n'est pas grave dit lui de venir d'accord, seul ou accompagné.

- Je lui dirai, Harry viendra ?

- Oui, tu imagines un repas de famille sans lui et notre petit fils !

- Non, mais pourquoi Blaise ?

- Il est orphelin et c'est notre collègue, deux raisons suffisantes pour que ta mère pense qu'il aimerait partager un repas avec nous.

- Je te laisse j'ai du boulot. Au fait tu n'aurais pas un travail à l'étranger pour une ou deux semaines ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, grimaça-t-il.

Sa semaine venait tout juste de commencer et il savait que son prochain week-end allait encore être pourri. Peut-être devait il s'abstenir d'inviter Blaise, seulement si il le faisait, il aurait l'air bien con quand son père s'empresserait de déplorer son absence auprès de lui dès lundi prochain, donc il n'avait pas le choix. Devait-il alors, dire à Harry pour Blaise et risquer qu'il ne vienne pas et priver toute la famille de la présence de Raphaël, sachant que Bill, Charlie et George seraient sûrement présent et qu'ils le voyaient déjà très peu.

Il détestait sa vie, il détestait sa famille et ses amis.

**21 mai (samedi)**

Enfin prêt, après avoir cherché le doudou de son fils partout, Harry, endimanché, et Raphaël, transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier. Lorsqu'il poussa le portillon, il eut un pincement au cœur, en repensant à tous ces jours ou il avait vécu ici. Désormais il n'y venait que pour déposer Raphaël et ne s'y attardait guère plus que quelques heures. Il lâcha la main de Raphaël, dont une des plus grandes passions était de sonner aux portes, et attendit qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

Molly apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et les salua chaleureusement. Harry eut quelques difficultés à se sortir de l'étreinte de sa belle-mère et ne dut son salut, qu'à la présence de Raphaël, qui réclamait lui aussi un câlin de sa mamie.

Comme l'avait pensé Ron, Charlie avait fait le déplacement de Roumanie délaissant pour le week-end son travail de soigneur de dragon. Bill, Fleur et leur deux enfants étaient là également pour une période un peu plus longue, ils vivaient désormais en France et Molly avaient insisté pour qu'ils restent un peu plus longtemps. George avait exceptionnellement fermé la boutique, il était seul et jamais on ne l'avait vu avec quelqu'un. Tous pensaient que la mort de Fred l'avait brisé et qu'il avait décidé de ne plus aimer, pour ne plus avoir à perdre un être cher.

- Tu as une petite mine, mon grand, fit Molly à l'intention d'Harry.

- Ça va Molly.

- Et toi Raphaël, tu as encore mal à ta jolie tête.

- Non, papa à bobo là, fit-t-il en désignant son propre cœur.

- Raphaël, fit Harry gêné, ça ne regarde personne.

- Salut vieux, fit Ron pour détourner l'attention.

- Salut, bonjour Hermione.

- Blaise, cria le petit garçon en se jetant à son cou.

Harry regarda dans sa direction et le vit appuyé contre le mur, à ses côtés se tenait Seamus. Ron grimaça en haussant les épaules et allait attirer Harry à l'écart pour lui parler, quand ses frères vinrent à leur tour pour le saluer.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Demanda George.

- Pas grand-chose, mais je pense retravailler.

- Avec moi ? Dis oui je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver un vendeur compétent et nous deux on arrivait à s'entendre.

- J'aimerais assez, il faut juste que je trouve une nounou pour Raph.

- Maman le fera, elle est toute seule la journée.

- Faire quoi mon fils ?

- Garder Raphaël pour que Harry revienne travailler avec moi à la boutique.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Harry.

- J'y songerai sérieusement, promit Harry.

- Ne tarde pas à me donner une réponse vieux.

**O o o O**

- Blaise, fit Ron, depuis quand es-tu avec Seamus ?

- On n'est pas vraiment ensemble, je veux faire réagir Harry.

- T'es un gamin tu sais ça.

- Si Hermione t'avais repoussé, est ce que tu aurais laissé tomber ou te serais tu battus pour elle ?

- Tu connais la réponse, grogna Ron.

**O o o O**

- Ça va Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

- Non pas terrible, je suis venue pour faire plaisir à Molly mais je serais mieux allongée.

- Courage c'est presque terminé.

- Harry, les interrompit Ron, je peux te parler ? Viens on va dehors.

- Si tu veux plaider la cause de Blaise ce n'est pas la peine.

- Non, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais au courant de sa présence.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir.

- Pourquoi ? À t'entendre tout va pour le mieux, donc tu ne devrais pas être gêné par sa présence.

- Il est avec Seamus ?

- Demande lui toi-même.

- Merci.

- Je te laisse, le voilà.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Blaise.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci, répondit-il en prenant un air enjoué. Et toi ? Tu as enfin réussi à sortir avec Seamus, c'est bien. J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Ça viendra, vous faites un joli petit couple.

- Harry attends, fit il en le retenant par le bras, on n'est pas ensemble. Je voulais juste te rendre jaloux et je suis content de voir que ça marche.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie et avec qui tu veux Blaise.

- D'accord, donc tu peux promettre sur la tête de ton fils, que cela ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Laisse Raphaël en dehors de ça, s'énerva Harry.

- J'ai ma réponse, fit-t-il en s'approchant suffisamment près pour frôler le torse de Harry. Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, mentit Harry.

- Pourquoi trembles-tu alors ? Serais-ce parce que je te fais de l'effet finalement. Et là si je t'embrasse, est-ce que tu me repousseras ou te laisseras-tu faire ?

- Il ne faut pas, murmura Harry.

- Pourquoi Harry ?

- Parce que c'est trop tôt.

- Menteur, tu étais prêt à sortir avec une femme. Les dîners chez Ron ce n'était pas pour rien, si l'autre n'avait pas été une ex de Théo tu serais peut-être avec elle en ce moment.

- Je n'aime pas les hommes, tu peux le comprendre ça ? Si on commence quelque chose ensemble et que j'y arrive pas on fera quoi ? On se fera du mal et tu me repousseras, pleura Harry. Je ne sais pas quoi faire tu as raison j'ai peur, peur de t'aimer et de ne pas être celui que tu attends, peur de faire souffrir mon fils. J'ai déjà suffisamment souffert, je sais ce que c'est de ne plus s'entendre dans un couple, je ne veux pas revivre ça Blaise.

- Je ne suis pas Ginny Harry. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on ne se disputera jamais, mais je peux t'assurer que je t'aime et que j'aime Raphaël. Tu n'aimes pas les hommes en général, mais tu peux peut être apprendre à m'aimer moi, soupira-t-il. J'ai décidé de partir après la naissance de la fille de Ron. Ça te laisse deux semaines, peut-être moins, pour savoir ce que tu veux. Si c'est non tu ne me verras plus je te le promets.

- D'accord, répondit Harry.

Blaise le laissa dehors et rentra au Terrier, il venait de jouer sa dernière carte et maintenant Harry, devait décider pour eux de ce qui serait bon ou non pour lui et son fils. Ron lui sourit et Blaise leva les sourcils pour lui indiquer que les dés étaient jetés et qu'il ne restait plus qu'au temps de faire son œuvre.

Harry rentra quelque minutes plus tard, le temps de sécher ses larmes et d'essayer de retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**23 mai (lundi)**

Harry avait gardé pour lui, l'ultimatum posé par Blaise. D'une part parce que cela lui semblait presque irréel qu'on veuille de lui à ce point et d'autre part, si Ron venait à le savoir, il était perdu. Il savait pertinemment que le rouquin ne leur laisserait plus un instant de répit.

Aujourd'hui il devait se rendre sur le chemin de traverse, pour voir George. Bien que celui-ci lui ait assuré qu'il n'ait nullement besoin d'entretien d'embauche pour reprendre son emploi, Harry voulait quand même, refaire un essai. Après avoir déposé Raphaël chez Molly, il transplana devant la boutique. Il remarqua qu'il y avait toujours autant de clientèle, ce n'était pas la franche bousculade, mais on s'apercevait rapidement que George semblait débordé. Il entra et le rejoignit derrière le comptoir, sous l'œil soulagé du rouquin.

- Tu es mon sauveur Harry.

- C'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis depuis qu'on se connaît George.

- Parce que c'est vrai, tiens encaisse ça, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, ça vous fera 1 gallion et deux morilles fit il en tendant le sachet contenant les achats d'une jeune demoiselle.

La matinée passa rapidement, sans aucun instant de relâche, quand arriva midi, George décida de fermer la boutique et d'inviter Harry au restaurant d'à côté.

Ils s'installèrent en terrasse et passèrent commande.

- Merci d'être venu, tu as toujours envie de retravailler ?

- Oui, ça m'a manqué.

- Comment va mon neveu ?

- Bien, Molly est ravie de le garder et lui, il adore courir dans le jardin après les gnomes.

- Et toi, comment ça se passe ? Tu comptes refaire ta vie un jour ?

- Depuis Ginny j'avais jamais eu me poser la question et là, c'est un peu compliqué. Et toi ?

- C'est le calme plat, la mort Fred a été la pire épreuve de ma vie. Alors aimer et risquer de perdre à nouveau, je ne veux plus, j'ai essayé mais ça n'a jamais marché.

- Ça fait déjà neuf ans George.

- Je ne veux plus voir mourir ceux que j'aime.

- C'est inéluctable, à moins de mourir avant.

- J'y ai pensé, avoua George. Tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile, grimaça-t-il.

- Non, je sais ce que c'est, mais heureusement mon fils a été une raison suffisamment motivante pour vouloir survivre, et la tienne ?

- La lâcheté, ricana-t-il.

- C'est une excuse valable, rit Harry à son tour.

- Qui est cette personne qui te complique la vie ?

- Blaise.

- Un mec ! Intéressant. Pourquoi lui ?

- Je n'ai pas choisi, je lui ai tapé dans l'œil et il m'a avoué m'aimer.

- Et toi ?

- Je l'aime bien, mais cela aurait été plus simple s'il avait été une femme.

- Homme ou femme, l'important c'est les sentiments, que vous soyez bien ensemble. Rien d'autre n'importe Harry.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

- Oui, j'aime les deux, c'est pourquoi je peux te rassurer, l'amour est identique seul l'acte est différent mais cela n'en est que plus plaisant.

- Ah ! Rougit Harry.

- C'est-ce qui te fait peur ? La première fois c'est déstabilisant, troublant et totalement différent de ce à quoi on s'attend.

- Blaise est adorable et Raphaël l'aime beaucoup.

- C'est bien, pour vous deux. Si tu doutes essaye, donne lui une chance de te prouver qu'on peut aimer une personne du même sexe sans en avoir honte. Dis lui tes peurs, il a sûrement eu les même avant toi.

- C'est bien joli de donner des conseils George, mais ce serait bien de les mettre en pratique toi-même.

- J'aimerais parfois trouver quelqu'un, mais quand on est pas prêt à aimer les gens vous fuis.

- Blaise m'a donné deux semaines pour me décider.

- Pourquoi deux ?

- Jusqu'à l'accouchement de Hermione, après il s'en ira.

- Et c'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'il parte.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il.

Cette réflexion s'en suivit d'un long silence pendant lequel, chacun d'entre eux se plongea dans la dégustation de leur dessert, seul le bruit des petites cuillères dans les assiettes, se faisait entendre. George souriait et Harry se demandait pourquoi ce non, avait fusé aussi rapidement.

- Dis le lui, reprit George en reposant sa petite cuillère.

- Trouve quelqu'un, lui répondit Harry aussitôt.

- Bien, je cherche quelqu'un si tu lui dis.

- C'est du chantage ! S'offusqua Harry.

- Tu as notre bonheur dans tes mains. Seras-tu à nouveau mon sauveur Harry ?

- J'ai quinze jours, commence déjà à chercher. À bientôt Georgie.

- Donne-moi rapidement une réponse pour le boulot.

- Je commence demain, cria Harry.

- A demain, soupira-t-il, et merde comment je vais faire pour me trouver un mec ou une nana ?

**24 mai (mardi)**

Les jambes en coton et les pieds échauffés, Harry se laissa lamentablement tombé sur une chaise de Molly. Il était 17 heures, il venait de travailler pendant six heures et il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau fait la guerre. Presque trois ans d'inactivité et il lui faudrait une semaine pour se remettre de cette journée.

Raphaël se jeta sur lui et ne le décolla pas d'une semelle, lui narrant en détail tout ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, en observant Bill et Fleur assis non loin, qui s'embrassaient. Un flot de souvenirs lui revint, quelques années plus tôt, c'était Ginny et lui qui étaient installés à la même place, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Chaque recoin du Terrier lui rappelait des souvenirs, ils s'étaient embrassés près de cette porte et près de la table. Ils avaient partagés cette même chaise, avaient étrenné deux chambres de l'étage, dans le dos de leurs propriétaires à savoir Ron et Percy. Ils s'étaient retrouvés un nombre incalculable de fois dehors, en pleine nuit pour échapper à ses parents. Il pouvait sans se tromper désigner quel coussin du canapé avaient des ressorts défectueux et sous lequel il avait eu un jour à cacher le soutien-gorge de Ginny, quand ses parents étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu d'une de leur sortie.

- Harry, fit Molly, ça ne va pas ?

- Quelques souvenirs qui me reviennent, sourit il les larmes aux yeux. On y va mon cœur ?

- A maison ?

- Oui, on va chez nous. Merci de bien vouloir le garder Molly.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, à demain. Vous resterez peut être manger avec nous.

- On verra merci.

- Au voir mimi.

- À demain mon grand.

28 mai (samedi)

Un léger bruit le sortit de son sommeil, assis dans son lit Harry encore dans le gaz, tentait de mettre un nom sur le son qu'il avait entendu. Il tendit l'oreille, mais il n'entendit rien. Par habitude il se leva et se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la chambre de Raphaël. Le petit dormait sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air, et il ne semblait pas faire de mauvais rêve. Il ressortit de la chambre et entendit à nouveau le bruit et se précipita dans le bas de la maison. Il n'avait maintenant aucun doute sur la nature du bruit, c'était un hibou et à moins d'une mauvaise blague, si on le dérangeait au beau milieu de la nuit, c'est que c'était urgent.

Il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et rejeta le volatile à l'extérieur sans prendre le temps de lui donner quelque chose à manger. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et reconnu l'écriture de Ron.

**Harry, **

**Hermione a de violentes contractions, nous nous rendons à l'hôpital. Inutile de te préciser que je panique. Je te laisse car Mione me hurle dessus. **

**À très vite.**

**Ron W.**

Harry remonta dans sa chambre et prit une douche rapide, il enfila un jean et un sweat prit au hasard dans son armoire. Il regarda sa montre, il était 3 h 37 et un problème se posait à lui, qu'allait-il faire de Raphaël ?

Il redescendit et tenta de contacter Molly par cheminette et se fut Fleur qui lui répondit.

- Harry, tu es au courant ?

- Oui, tout le monde est à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, sauf moi qui garde les enfants.

- Est-ce que je peux t'amener Raphaël ?

- Pas de problème je t'attends.

- Merci à tout de suite.

Sans le brusquer Harry prit son fils dans ses bras et tenta de jongler entre le doudou le sac de change. Une fois prêt, il transplana les bras chargés.

Il arriva à l'hôpital, il était 4 h 02. Un troupeau de rouquin tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente. Il fut accueilli par Ron qui lui sauta dans les bras en le remerciant d'être venu.

- On est arrivés vers 2 heures et demie, précisa Ron.

- Et tu n'es pas avec elle ?

- Non, le bébé est mal placé, ils vont lui faire une césarienne et je n'ai pas le droit d'y assister.

- Ils t'ont dit vers quelle heure ?

- Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelle, ça m'angoisse.

Harry lui enserra l'épaule pour le rassurer et Ron retourna faire les cent pas derrière les portes du service obstétrique. Deux heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune nouvelle concernant l'accouchement ne passe les portes. Ron fulminait tandis que Molly et Bill, tentaient de le calmer.

Quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent, seul Ron fut autorisé à entrer, les autres soufflèrent et se rassirent en attendant que Ron reviennent, avec des informations concernant l'état de santé de la mère et de sa petite fille. Il reparut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'ai une petite fille.

- On le savait déjà Ron, fit George.

- Elle pèse 3 kg 630 et mesure 51 cm. Elle est belle comme tout.

- Et son prénom ? Demanda Molly.

- Joyce Lily Weasley.

Les félicitations fusèrent, puis tous, excepté Ron, repartirent. Hermione épuisée, avait besoin de calme et de repos, ils auraient le droit de la voir à partir de 14 heures.

Harry récupéra son fils qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa balade nocturne et retourna se coucher des images plein la tête, celles de son fils, minuscule, dans ses bras à la maternité et la tête de Ginny quand elle daignait lui accorder un regard, chargé d'amertume.

**O o o O**

Harry n'annonça pas tout de suite la nouvelle à Raphaël préférant lui faire la surprise. Il savait aussi que s'il lui disait trop tôt, le petit le tannerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'y aller.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il n'était pas loin de 15 heures, Harry avait voulu acheter une peluche pour ne pas arriver les mains vides. Raphaël avait boudé croyant que c'était pour lui et Harry dû vendre la mèche pour éviter une crise de larmes.

Seul Ron, Molly et Arthur se trouvaient au chevet de la jeune maman, Harry entra sans faire trop de bruit, mais c'était sans compter sur Raphaël qui traversa la chambre en courant pour se ruer sur le petit lit. Ron le porta et Raphaël manqua d'assommer le bébé en lui jetant la peluche presque aussi grosse que lui. Hermione pesta pour la forme, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se retenir de rire. Surtout quand Raphaël demanda à Harry, quand est-ce qu'il aurait la même petite sœur. Toute la famille défila et quand la chambre fut bientôt envahie, Ron proposa à Harry de venir boire un café. Il accepta, ravi de s'éloigner de la chaleur de la pièce due à la surpopulation.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir adopter mon fils, ricana Harry, car je vais avoir du mal à le ramener chez nous.

- Elle est magnifique, soupira Ron, je suis papa.

- Ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs, Raphaël était tout petit on aurait dit une crevette.

- Et encore ! Elle a accouché plus d'une semaine en avance, sinon elle aurait été plus grosse que ça.

- Toutes mes félicitations en tout cas.

- Merci Harry, tu veux bien être son parrain ?

- Oui, fit il ému, mais pourquoi moi avec tout tes frères ?

- Tu es mon frangin depuis seize ans maintenant.

- J'en serais ravi, merci de lui avoir donné le prénom de ma mère en second, ça me touche énormément.

- C'est Hermione qui l'a choisi pour toi.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Blaise est venu de bonne heure. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais il était bizarre.

- Il attend ma réponse.

- Hein !

- Quand on a mangé chez tes parents il m'a posé un ultimatum, j'avais jusqu'à la naissance pour lui dire si je voulais de lui, sinon il partait.

- Et !

- Je croyais avoir encore une semaine devant moi.

- Fallait le dire Hermione aurait attendu, plaisanta Ron. Je garde Raphaël va le voir, 8 impasse des pendus.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, avec un nom pareil.

Il transplana et arriva dans la rue. Étonné de ne pas se retrouver dans son salon, Harry monta les deux étages de l'immeuble et se retrouva à tambouriner à sa porte. Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit facilement et il s'engagea dans l'appartement. Il tomba des nues quand il découvrit les pièces vides, si auparavant l'appartement lui avait semblé en piteux état, vidé de son mobilier il donnait envie de se pendre. Peut était-ce pour cela que cette rue s'appelait ainsi.

Il fit rapidement le tour de l'appart composé de trois pièces principales et fut attiré par une lettre posée à même le sol, près de la porte d'entrée.

Il la ramassa et vit son prénom sur l'enveloppe.

Harry,

**_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que finalement tu es venu. _**

**_Je ne saurai donc jamais, si c'était pour me dire que tu voulais bien de moi ou le contraire et je devrai vivre avec ce doute, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._**

**_Je t'ai attendu chaque jour depuis le repas chez Molly et j'ai prié Merlin pour que tu daignes enfin frapper à ma porte ou apparaisses dans mon salon, mais rien n'y a fait._**

**_J'y ai pourtant cru, je l'ai presque touché du doigt ce rêve, ou plutôt du bout des lèvres._**

**_J'aurais adoré pouvoir t'aimer, te faire découvrir ce qu'est le vrai amour, celui où l'on partage tout, où l'on est tout l'un pour l'autre. _**

**_Tu as préféré t'en éloigner et je ne peux te blâmer d'avoir voulu vous protéger ton fils et toi-même. Après tout que pouvais je lui apporter de plus que toi. Il lui faut une mère, une femme auprès de lui._**

**_Tu avais raison._**

**_Je pars, car je ne supporterai pas de te voir avec une autre._**

**_Parce que je suis lâche._**

**_Je t'aime._**

**_Blaise._**

Après avoir relu la lettre une dizaine de fois, Harry la plia méthodiquement et retransplana à l'hôpital. Ron le vit arriver et se précipita vers lui. Harry n'avait toujours pas réagi, lui aussi venait de le quitter, il n'avait décidément aucune chance avec ceux qui l'aimaient, ils finissaient toujours par s'en aller. Ron l'attira à l'écart et attendit qu'il lui dise de quoi il en retournait. Mais Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il le secoua pour qu'il revienne sur terre et qu'il satisfasse sa curiosité.

- Harry, tu réagis ou je t'en mets une.

- Au point où j'en suis.

- Tu as vu Blaise ? Tu lui as dit non ? Oui ?

- Il est parti.

- Tu lui as dit non, soupira-t-il.

- Non, l'appart était vide, il s'est envolé avant que j'arrive.

- Déjà !

- Il m'a laissé ça, fit il en lui donnant la lettre. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, puisqu'il est trop lâche pour entendre ma réponse.

- Il faut le retrouver, il dit qu'il t'aime.

- Je ne sais pas où il est parti et si tu crois que je vais suivre une chouette pour le localiser tu te trompes.

- Il m'a parlé de l'Irlande ou des Etats-Unis.

- On parle d'un mec qui a accepté de vivre dans un taudis pour ne pas à avoir à s'éloigner de Londres, tu crois qu'il peut aller se perdre à l'autre bout du monde, seul ?

- Malefoy, il est peut-être chez lui.

- Mon fils ?

- Je le surveille, de toute façon il s'est accaparé ma fille je vais peut-être devoir le garder. Oh ! Fit-t-il, si ça se trouve plus tard ils se marieront.

- T'aimes bien caser les gens toi ! Change de métier ouvre une agence de rencontre et tant que tu y es, trouves quelqu'un à George.

- George !

Harry transplana au Manoir Malefoy, il traversa le parc avant d'arriver à la grande porte en bois. Il tambourina de toutes ses forces et fut surpris de voir Drago en personne, lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour, tes elfes sont en RTT.

- En quoi ?

- Oublie, Où est Blaise ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Menteur !

- Un Malefoy ne ment jamais.

- Non, il enjolive la vérité, c'est pareil, grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Le voir.

- Une photo devrait suffire alors.

- Arrête de jouer sur les mots, dis-moi où il est, s'il te plait.

- Tu l'as fait pleurer Harry, un Serpentard ! Un mec censé rester digne, je l'ai vu vider une boite de mouchoirs en papier. Tout ça parce que Mr Potter se croit trop bien pour lui.

- C'est du délire, je n'ai rien demandé moi. Il m'est tombé dessus, c'est incrusté dans ma vie. Il m'a fait ressentir des choses que je croyais morte au fond de moi et quand je vais le voir, je me retrouve avec cette putain de lettre, où est-il ?

- En Écosse, à Glasgow. J'y ai un appartement.

- L'adresse.

- 238 rue de la liberté, ne lui fait pas de mal.

- Merci et désolé d'avoir hurlé.

- Comme si tu étais vraiment désolé, ricana-t-il.

- À plus tard.

Il se concentra sur l'adresse et transplana devant les grilles du Manoir. Il arriva dans l'appartement, dans une pièce qui semblait être le salon. Il se retourna sur lui-même et constata que l'appartement était joli. Il était richement meublé et était propre.

Il déambula dans la pièce, s'arrêta près de la cheminée et regarda les cadres posés sur le manteau. Sur chacune d'elle, on voyait la famille Malefoy, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago à différents âges. Il prit l'un des cadres sur lequel Drago semblait n'avoir pas plus de 5 ans. Il chevauchait un petit balai et volait fièrement en faisant des coucous à la personne qui le photographiait. Il le reposa un peu mal à l'aise de rentrer ainsi dans sa vie privée. Il s'avança vers la cuisine, la traversa et ressortit par la deuxième porte qui menait à un long couloir. Une succession de porte se profila devant lui, si il devait vérifier chaque pièce il serait encore la dans une heure. Du bruit lui parvint de l'entrée et il commença à avoir mal au ventre.

Il retourna dans le salon dans l'espoir de voir Blaise mais il ne trouva que Seamus, vautré sur l'un des canapés. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que passer devant lui pour sortir de l'appartement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança vers le centre du salon.

- Harry, fit l'irlandais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais voir Blaise, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Blaise est dans la chambre.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, s'agita Harry. Ne lui dit pas que je suis venu.

- Attends, tu viens et tu repars comme ça !

- Je croyais qu'il était seul, je ne pensais pas qu'il se consolait déjà dans les bras d'un autre.

- Moi et Blaise ! Grimaça Seamus, on est amis rien de plus. Je suis passé lui amener de quoi manger, il est entrain de dépérir depuis une semaine.

- Vous deux alors …

- On est amis, 3ème porte sur la gauche.

- Merci.

Il fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans le couloir, compta machinalement les portes à voix haute et s'arrêta devant la troisième. Il frappa et entra aussitôt, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et Blaise gisait sur le grand lit. Il tournait le dos à la porte et semblait endormi.

Il referma la porte doucement et s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit.

- Seamus, grogna Blaise, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me materner.

- Ce n'est pas Seamus, répondit Harry.

Blaise se retourna violemment et manqua de tomber du lit. Ils se regardèrent en silence et Harry pu voir les larmes sur ses joues. Il semblait fatigué, au bout du rouleau.

- Je voulais te voir mais je n'ai trouvé que ta lettre. Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'entendre dire que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et ça n'a pas été simple. Tu as tout chamboulé dans ma vie, tu as mis à mal toutes mes certitudes. Tu as débarqué avec tes gros souliers et tu as piétiné mes croyances, celles qui me faisaient dire que deux hommes ne peuvent éprouver autre chose, qu'une amitié entre eux. Tu m'as prouvé qu'on peut être pareil tout en étant différent, si on le veut vraiment.

- Assieds-toi, fit Blaise en tapotant son lit.

Il se leva et tira les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière et vint rapidement prendre place à côté de Harry. Celui-ci le regarda et vit que la douleur pouvait faire de gros dégâts.

- Tu as maigri et tu es boursouflé, fit-t-il en désignant ses yeux.

- Ça rend moche d'aimer, ricana le métis.

- Tu es toujours aussi beau, ne t'en fais pas.

- Donc tu as réfléchi et ?

- Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

- Je ne peux pas te quitter puisqu'on n'a jamais été ensemble.

- C'est un truc de Serpentard de jouer constamment sur les mots, râla Harry. Je veux que tu reviennes à Londres et qu'on sorte ensemble, qu'on fasse des trucs comme aller au restaurant, au cinéma, au parc.

- En tant qu'amis ?

- Oui, si tu veux ou comme petits amis, murmura-t-il.

- Il semblerait que le légendaire courage des Gryffondor vienne de se faire la malle, le railla Blaise, je n'ai pas bien compris la fin de ta phrase.

- J'ai dit ou en tant que petits amis, rougit Harry.

- Je peux réfléchir, se moqua-t-il.

- Oui, fit sincèrement Harry, je comprendrais que tu en aies marre de mon indécision et que tu veuilles du temps.

- T'es dingue comme mec, tu sais ça ! Fit-t-il en se rapprochant. Je t'aime et je serais encore plus dingue que toi si je te laissais me filer entre les doigts, chuchota-t-il en se collant à lui. Je vais t'embrasser Harry, ajouta-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Oui, souffla Harry.

Un immense sourire s'étala sur le visage du métis et il dû se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il savait que rien n'était encore gagné et qu'il faudrait du temps à Harry pour s'habituer à lui, mais du temps il en avait à revendre, surtout depuis qu'il avait donné sa démission au Ministère.

- Harry.

- Oui.

- Tu crois que Ron pourrait intercepter une lettre pour moi au Ministère ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- J'ai envoyé ma démission croyant ne plus revenir à Londres.

- On verra ça lundi.

- Oui, peut-être qu'Arthur pourrait …

Le reste de sa phrase resta en suspend lorsque Harry, qui attendait toujours le baiser promis, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Blaise ne se fit pas prier et le bascula sur le lit, avant de se retrouver à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassaient pour la deuxième fois, mais cette fois ci, il n'était nulle question de baiser d'adieu. Il scellait le début de leur histoire.

**04 septembre (lundi)**

- Dépêche-toi Raphaël on va être en retard.

- Oui papa.

- Blaise tu as vu son doudou ?

- Tiens, il était sur le canapé.

- Merci mon amour, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Tu m'as appelé mon amour, Harry, fit Blaise en l'attirant à lui.

- Je t'aime, l'embrassa-t-il, je sais que ce n'est pas très romantique comme déclaration, sourit-il.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux, répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

- Bisous, rigola Raphaël.

- Allez, on y va, fit Harry rouge de confusion.

- Faudra peut-être qu'on lui dise un jour, proposa Blaise.

- Chaque chose en son temps, fit Harry.

- Viens dans mes bras Raphaël on transplane, dit le métis.

- D'accord.

- Harry, on t'attend.

- J'ai failli oublier son goûter, souffla Harry.

- Il rentre à la maternelle Harry, il ne part pas en voyage.

- Mon petit bout s'émancipe ça me fiche un coup.

- Il n'a pas encore 3 ans, il mange comme un cochon, il dort avec des couches et il pleure quand il ne trouve plus son doudou, alors de là à parler d'émancipation, Harry, il y a de la marge.

- Tu verras quand il aura 17 ans et qu'il nous dira qu'on est des vieux cons, il n'aura plus besoin de nous.

- J'aurai toujours besoin de toi moi, ajouta Blaise.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

- Oh non ! Je t'aurai tout à moi.

- Papa, on va.

- Oui, on y va mon cœur.

- Promet moi de ne pas pleurer, demanda Blaise.

- Il est trop petit il ne peut pas te promettre ça.

- C'est à toi que je parle Harry.

- Imbécile.

- Bécile, répéta Raphaël.

- Raphaël pas de gros mots. Imagine si il dit ça à la maîtresse, gémit Harry.

La rentrée se fit dans les larmes, du moins pour Harry qui vit partir son fils vers ses nouveaux camarades, sans un regard pour lui. Heureusement, en prévision de la catastrophe annoncée, Blaise avait pris sa matinée, ce qui ne fut pas de trop pour lui remonter le moral.

**O o o O**

Et se fut ainsi chaque année, jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard, à Serpentard, pour le plus grand plaisir de Blaise, qui au bout de 8 ans le considérait comme son fils.

Ron avait fait le voyage jusqu'à la gare avec eux, par nostalgie, mais aussi pour montrer le Poudlard Express à ses enfants. Il avait emmené Joyce désormais âgée de 8 ans et Sacha âgé de 5 ans, afin que Hermione, enceinte de 7 mois puisse en profiter, pour souffler un peu.

FIN


End file.
